Stitch's Cousins
by Data Seeker
Summary: A remake of Stitch the movie. First chapter a teaser
1. Teaser

**Teaser Trailer**

Lilo and Stitch walked down a corridor. There were various doors with different alien symbols on them. They stopped at one door that had the words "Top Secret" on it.

Lilo and Stitch glanced at each other, thinking the same thing: Stitch was experiment 6-2-6… so what happened to the other six hundred and twenty-five?

"Are you ready to see if it's true, Stitch?" she asked.

"Ih," Stitch said uneasily.

Lilo pressed a button and the door opened; the room was brightly lit, and the sounds of hundreds of laughing voices echoed from the chamber. Lilo and Stitch gasped in disbelief.

**End of Teaser Trailer**

**Author's note: **The idea's not original, I know. But I don't have a better one.

**Discloser**: I don't own Lilo and Stitch. My fanfiction has ideas inspired from the cartoon, my own imagination, and other stories. It will be a remake of the movie, "Stitch: The Movie", which takes place after the original film and "Stitch Has A Glitch".

Interestingly, the name "Stitch's Cousins" wasn't my idea, but was what "Stitch: The Movie" was originally going to be called, before the producers changed their minds.

There will be some key differences from my story and the original movie. Hamsterviel and Jumba's origins will be different. Furthermore, Jumba is reformed. He won't be perfect, and will not an evil genius on the good side (which never made sense to me).

I will also try to improve upon the characters of Pleakley, Nani, and the others.

Also, many of the experiments will have both major and minor differences from the ones in the series. I will also try to make my stories more creative and informative then the cartoon series, and ensure there are no plot holes.

I hope to get reviews, but please don't use vulgar language. You can say if you find my ideas okay, great, illogical, morally unacceptable, or boring, but try and be civil.


	2. Discovering the Cousins

**Discovering the Cousins**

**...**

It was breakfast time at the Pelekai household, and Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakley and Jumba were finishing their meals.

Stitch ate his food slowly like Lilo, though this was not by choice. In fact, he was annoyed that Nani wouldn't allow him to scarf his meals all at once.

Jumba, meanwhile, was reading the book "Chemistry for Geniuses" while he munched his waffles. "This book is so simplistic," he grumbled.

"Do you have to read at the table?" Pleakley asked irritably, his cycloptic eye gazing intensely at Jumba.

Jumba simply glared right at him. "You do it too," he countered, jabbing a thumb in the direction of a small pile of "Self-Help" books some distance away on a small serving table. Pleakley sheepishly blushed

"Right…" he conceded."Sorry…"

"OK, everyone!" Nani said as she got to her feet. "You all know your assignments, right?" she told everyone.

"Understood!" Pleakley stated. "You want the house clean, right?"

"Pooh!" Jumba grunted. "What good is a clean house if it only gets dirty again?"

Nani glared at the four-eyed alien. "What was THAT, mister?" she challenged.

"Uh, nothing," Jumba quickly answered, smiling innocently.

"Don't forget this!" Nani continued. "You and Pleakley live with us and we help each other."

Jumba looked down. "Yes, sir, uh, I mean ma'ama," he added quickly.

Lilo and Stitch glanced at each other and smirked.

"Well I got to go. _Aloha_!" Lilo said, getting to her feet.

Nani eyed her sister. "Lilo, how are you planning on getting to hula class?" she asked suspiciously.

"With this!" Lilo said, lifting up her shirt to reveal some kind of dark bodysuit underneath. "Ta-daaaaa!"

"What… is…THAT?" Nani asked uneasily.

"It's an enhancer suit!" Lilo explained happily. "Jumba made it for me. It makes me stronger and faster and it matches my eyes!"

Nani stared at Jumba. "It's not bad, really!" he insisted. "It could be very useful."

Nani sighed. "I SUPPOSE that it's alright," she told Lilo. "But stay out of trouble."

"Hey, don't I always?" Lilo asked defensively.

Nani just eyed Lilo, her face answering the question.

Lilo smiled innocently. "Well, got to go!" she said, getting up and running for the door.

Nani followed after her and saw Lilo run off the porch and down the driveway, faster than a normal child could. Faster than most adults could.

"Sometimes she worries me…" she said slowly, nervously rubbing her hands together.

Inside the house, Jumba and Pleakley had finished their meals. "OK, time to get started," Pleakley exclaimed.

"I can hardly wait," Jumba grumbled.

"Hey, where's Stitch?" Pleakley asked, looking around.

Jumba smirked. "Looks like he got out of work," he chuckled.

Pleakley slapped his head. "Not **again**," he murmured. "...Well… let's get started without him, then."

Jumba stopped smiling. "Wishing JUMBA could get out of work too," he murmured unhappily.

**...**

Lilo ran down the street abnormally fast, her hair flying behind her head. It wasn't long before she reached her school, and she wasn't even sweating. She quickly walked up the stairs, opened the door, and ran inside.

Her teacher Moses was present, and he greeted her pleasantly. "Aloha, Lilo!" he said. "You're here early today!"

"Yes," Lilo replied happily. "I didn't have anything important on my schedule today and wanted to get here soon."

Lilo ran past her teacher who smiled kindly at her. She went into the changing room to get ready for Hula Class.

The front door opened suddenly ,and four other girls walked in. They were all about the same height, age, and shape, with a few dissimilarities.

One girl was named Myrtle. She had frizzy red hair, and wore glasses.

The second one was named Elena. She had blond hair, tied into two ponytails.

The third one was named Yuki. She had short, brown hair and was of Japanese origin.

The last one was called Theresa. She was an African American girl with long, frizzy brown hair.

"Looks like we beat the 'Weirdlo' again!" Myrtle commented rudely, a smirk on her face.

"_Myrtle_!" The Hula teacher called out sternly, his hands on his hips. "That isn't polite."

"Well we got here before she did," Myrtle remarked with a scowl, her arms crossed over her chest.

Suddenly, Lilo came back, dressed in her Hula outfit. "Hey girls, what's up?" she called out, hoping to get a friendly response from her class… though it had never happened before.

Myrtle and the others stared at Lilo in stunned disbelief, their mouths open and their eyes wide and glassy.

"Well you may have gotten here first but you're still weird!" Myrtle finally shouted, just to cover up her wounded pride.

"**Myrtle!**" her teacher shouted, getting her attention. "I said that isn't polite and I **meant** it!" As he glowered at her, Myrtle grew tense under his gaze. "You owe Lilo an apology," he told her.

Myrtle's eyes widened in shock and disgust. Lilo glowered at Myrtle, her fists clutched, her body stiff, but full of rage. Myrtle frowned and threw a glance at her teacher who had his arms crossed, waiting for her to apologize. Knowing she didn't have any other option, she scowled.

"_Sorry,_" she said insincerely.

"Lilo?" the teacher asked, looking at her.

Lilo crossed her arms, averting her eyes away from her teacher. Then she sighed and looked at Myrtle. "Apology accepted," she replied in a low voice.

"Goodm," their teacher said approvingly. "The rest of you, go change and we'll get started."

As the girls walked past Lilo, Myrtle gave her a look of pure venom.

**…. aaa**

Meanwhile, Stitch was playing in the woods, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "Ha, ha, ha-ha!" he laughed happily as he jumped to the ground, landing on his feet._ "Thank you, thank you!" h_e told an imaginary audience, bowing his head, his left paw to his chest. Then he stopped and sighed and looked around. "_Lilo is still at Hula Class," h_e thought to himself. _"Doing anything without her isn't very fun."_

Tired of playing in the woods, Stitch sat down and thought of other things he could do until Lilo came home. Then he remembered that Jumba and Pleakley's ship had access to the Galactic Net.

"Oooooo h," he murmured, a grin spreading across his koala-like face. "Reev ta seb, reev ta seb!" Translation: "Surf the web, surf the web!"

Stitch walked up the ramp of the ship and headed into Jumba's laboratory. Entering the lab, he went over to a seat in front of the gigantic screen of a Federation supercomputer. Seating himself in front of the huge supercomputer, Stitch reached forward and pressed a button. The computer activated and his claws clicked a few keys on the keyboard. Selection icons appeared.

"Huh?" Stitch murmured; then he noticed a new file in the corner. "What this?" he murmured as he examined it. It was a blank icon with the words "Jumba's files" on it.

Stitch frowned. "I wonder what Jumba has?" he muttered curiously._ "I know I shouldn't look at this... buuuuuut..."_ Stitch paused thoughtfully. "_Jumba has pulled various stunts before," he_ thought to himself. _"What if Jumba is up to something again?"_

Stitch considered that a sufficient reason to satisfy his morbid curiosity. He accessed the icon. "Password required," a female computer voice said.

"Gabba?" Stitch murmured, surprised by this twist. "Hmmm," he murmured. "'Jumba's a genius," he said as he typed his guess.

"Password accepted!" the computer voice said.

"Of COURSE," Stitch snorted with laughter. Jumba has a big mind but an even bigger ego.

"Accessing index of secret genetic experiments of Jumba Jookiba."

Stitch froze in shock. "Experiment**s**?" he asked, as a chill overtook him.

The screen displayed rows of numbers, 1 through… 626. Stitch eyed the index in wonder. Curiously he randomly clicked one of the sets of numbers.

The screen then displayed the image of a creature with gray skin, thick legs, a tail, short forearms, and a hammer-like face.

"Experiment 1-2-4," the Computer said automatically. "Primary function: Smashes everything in its way."

On the right side of the screen were the numbers 124 and a "more info" icon. Stitch surveyed the data in wonder. Was it possible that Jumba made other experiments before him?

Stitch then exited 124's file and clicked another random file.

The next was a four-legged creature with brown fur, a large head, and extraordinarily big, blue eyes. "Experiment 4-5-1," the Computer said. "Primary function: Ray vision. Can fire an array of energy beams from its eyes."

Stitch grew anxious. This was so unreal. Exiting 4-5-1's file, he clicked on another file. The image of a manta ray-like creature with dark blue skin, black eyes, and three black tipped spikes on its back appeared with more info in the icon on the side.

"Experiment 5-3- 4," the computer said. "Primary function: Rain maker. Controls and generates watery vapors."

Stitch rubbed his head, disturbed by all this. But he needed to check something. Exiting 534's file, he clicked on the file of 626. An image of himself appeared with a "more info" icon on the side.

"Experiment 6-2-6. Primary function: Destruction," the computer said. "Destroys everything he touches."

Stitch stared at his image very disturbed, feelings of shock and betrayal surging through him.

"Stitch, what are you doing?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

Stitch turned around. It was Jumba. Feelings of betrayal rippled through him.

"Stitch, what is wrong?" Jumba asked when he saw the look on Stitch's face. Suddenly Jumba noticed the "626" file was now open. "Uh oh," he murmured. "I see you have discovered my secret experiment files…" he said looking uneasily at Stitch and back at the screen.

"Why you no tell me that you made more like me?" Stitch asked in an upset voice, gesturing to the computer screen.

"Well…" Jumba began to say. "It didn't seem important," he answered sheepishly.

"Not important!" Stitch snapped, pointing a clawed finger at Jumba's towering form. "You maka others like me and naga think important?!"

Jumba sighed and sat down in a separate chair. "I take it I should now explain to you about the other 625 experiments," he said slowly.

Stitch nodded his head, looking intensely at his creator's face.

"Well I guess my story starts after I graduated from college and gotten my master degree," Jumba began, rubbing the side of his head thoughtfully with his left hand. "I had become known as one of the most brilliant minds in the galaxy…" He frowned before continuing. "...But my fame didn't get me everything I wanted. Many of my colleagues didn't respect me." He clutched his fists in anger, his four yellow eyes narrowed. "Those jealous fools were always mocking my shortcomings: my weight, my accent, my few scientific miscalculations…"

His expression changed from anger to dreamy. "I also had a fascination with biology and wanted to unlock the mysteries of all life," he continued, as the faint mist of old memory brought a small smile to his face. "But… the Federation refused to authorize my experiments,declaring them **unethical**!" A mad gleam appeared in Jumba's eyes. "But I was determined. **Nothing would stop me!**" Jumba paused for a few moments, his face grim. "It changed my life. Before I realized it, I had an obsession with making my experiments the most powerful, most destructive life forms in all of creation. HA-HA-HAAAA!" he laughed maniacally, raising his hands high as his mood shifted from gloom to maniacal glee.

Then he cleared his throat. "Sorry," he apologized before continuing. "Then everything changed. I was arrested, you escaped, and then by a turn of events we both became part of a… family!"

Stitch blinked at the thought of that fateful day. Forgetting his distress, he smiled. "What became of the other experiments?" he asked curiously, twitching his head left.

Jumba grew tense for a moment. "Well since you know about my experiments, you might as well know where they are," he conceded. "They are right here," he replied as he went over to the keyboard. His fingers pressed several buttons on a console.

A hidden compartment in the lab's floor opened, revealing a large computerized containment unit that rose out and perched on a platform.

Stitch approached the container in wonder. "Whata this meana, Jumba?" he asked, his throat tight.

"Click the screen," Jumba directed, gesturing to the container.

Stitch touched it with his claw hand, and the screen glowed green with strange symbols on it.

"Container ready," the device said electronically. "Select Experiment."

Stitch frowned and clicked one of the symbols. The top of the unit suddenly opened up, revealing a bright energy field and countless orbs swirling inside. Stitch stared at them in wonder.

"OOOH!" Stitch mumbled dazedly. Then he frowned. "Gaba, vu mee this astro?" he asked.

"Well to answer your question, they have been dehydrated for transport," Jumba explained, gesturing to the pods. "It's easier to carry them around. You were never dehydrated and stored with them due to my arrest," he added.

Stitch scowled. "How dida you get them here, Jumba?" he asked suspiciously.

Jumba froze. "Uh... eBay?" he offered weakly.

Stitch scowled at the four-eyed scientist, growling a bit.

"OK, you got me," Jumba relented. "I transported them here a few days ago."

**Flashback **

_It was late in the afternoon. All was quiet and unassuming. In a forest region, there was an alien space ship. Inside a lab sector of the ship, sitting before a supercomputer, was Dr. Jumba Jookiba, former scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries but now an exiled criminal._

_Jumba frowned as he clicked some keys on the console; his eyes narrowed at the screen._

_"Establishing connection," he said softly as he initiated a sequence._

**_A Faraway Moon_**

_On a large purple planet were three small moons. Under the crest of one of the moons was an underground bunker. It was largely empty except for a supercomputer and a roundish robot that resembled Jumba._

_The supercomputer came online, followed by the lights in the installation. The robot's four red eyes flickered and it went up to the computer and pressed a button._

_"Dr. Jumba?" it asked in a mechanical voice._

_"Greetings, Caretaker," Jumba said delightfully. "How are you?"_

_"My circuits are still functioning," it replied simply._

_"Good, because I have a task for you," Jumba said, eagerly rubbing his hands together._

_"What is it?"_

**_Back on Earth_**

_"I need you..." Jumba started to say, but was interrupted by back doors suddenly opening behind him._

_"Aah!" he screamed as he quickly deactivated the supercomputer. He turned to see who had intruded on his secret project._

_The intruder was a skinny one-eyed alien with three legs._

_"Uh, Jumba?" Pleakley began. "Just what, pray tell, are you doing?" he wanted to know, hands on his hips, brow furrowed. _

_"I was surfing the Galactic Net," Jumba answered quickly. "Is much better than so-called Internet."_

_"Yeah," Pleakley conceded. "You're not doing anything... evil, right?"_

_"I'm a reformed evil scientist," Jumba retorted. "Why would I do evil?"_

_"I know you're reformed," Pleakley stated. "But you still have tendencies that concern me," he added, wagging a long, thin finger in the air._

_"Don't worry your puny head," Jumba said with a smile. "But if you are worried, you can search the ship and see if I've done anything evil."_

_Pleakley groaned. "No, I'll take your word for it," he said wearily. "Buh-Bye." He turned to leave._

_"Bye," Jumba said with a friendly wave. As soon as Pleakley was gone and the door was closed, he sighed in relief._

_Jumba activated the computer again; this time he accessed a website called "Ferny's". Jumba clicked a section, and the recording of a song in an alien language played. Meanwhile, Pleakley was observing Jumba's actions through the small crack in the partially closed door._

_"I guess I was wrong about Jumba," he murmured to himself. "Oh well." He shrugged. "At least he isn't doing anything evil."_

_As Pleakley left for good this time, Jumba smirked. "At last he is gone," he said to himself. "Now I can bring my plan to fruition without interference."_

_He then reconnected with his original communication. The image of the robot caretaker was still waiting._

_"Are you alright, Jumba?" the Caretaker asked respectfully. "The connection was cut suddenly."_

_"No worries," Jumba said dismissively. "Remember that experiment container you were supposed to safe-guard?"_

_"It is still in storage," the Caretaker said. "It was to remain here for safe keeping until you said otherwise."_

_"Good, because now I'm saying otherwise," Jumba said. "Jumba is wishing to have it delivered where I am. A small planet called Earth."_

_"All well and good, sir, but I need teleportation coordinates to transport it to you," the Caretaker answered._

_"Right here," Jumba answered, sending the coordinates to his robotic slave._

_The Caretaker examined the coordinates and tried to dial something on the keyboard. An Error icon flashed on the screen._

_"Insufficient," it said. "The teleportal pod in your location is too low-tech for such a distance."_

_"Yes," Jumba agreed. "Pitiable planet is extremely lacking in technological development, which is why you'll need to refine the teleportal pod on your end to send experiment container to my low-tech teleportal."_

_The robot hesitated for only a moment. "It will be done, Jumba," it said obediently. "I'll contact you again after modifications are in order."_

_"Good," Jumba said. "How long shall I be waiting?"_

_"It should be less than a day," the caretaker said._

_The communication ended. Jumba grew excited. "At long last," he said, flexing his fingers. "They will be mine again." He chuckled wickedly to himself._

**Flashback Ends**

"And that's how I got them back," Jumba finished.

Stitch frowned. "What were you planning on doing witha them?" he asked in a low voice.

Jumba looked sheepish. "I…" he stuttered. "I haven't figured out that part."

Stitch frowned suspiciously at his pudgy four-eyed creator.

"I'm serious," Jumba insisted. "Originally I planned to use them for evil when I got out of jail." He looked thoughtfully at his illegal creations that floated before him. "But Jumba didn't foresee getting stranded on this planet and being part of… a family," he finished. "Family really puts a crimp in evil planning."

Stitch stared intensely at Jumba. Then he looked at the floating experiment pods in the container. "So you naga know what to do with them now?" he asked softly.

"No," Jumba confirmed.

Stitch stared intensely at the experiment pods floating in the energy field, thinking of those… creatures like him. Suddenly he was beaming with excitement when he got a brilliant idea.

"Let's activate them?" he suggested loudly, pointing enthusiastically at the pods.

"**WHAT?**" Jumba exclaimed in a shocked voice. "That **wouldn't** be a good idea. Many of these experiments are extremely dangerous, and could destroy this entire planet." He grew thoughtful. "But I have to say that **would** be fun."

Stitch frowned at his creator. "We could teacha them to be good like Lilo taughta me," he proposed, imagining others like him roaming around. It made him feel like he wasn't alone.

Jumba scratched his chin as he pondered this. "Well… _theoretically_ if _you_ could be trained not to be so destructive then they can be trained too..." he conceded thoughtfully, throwing a glance at the pods." But I _must_ set up safe guards first." He threw a glance at Stitch. "It wouldn't do to have them loose wreaking havoc on this planet!" he chuckled amusedly.

"Let's do it," Stitch replied excitedly.

**…**

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note**

**The scene with Jumba and Stitch was based off a short called "Origin of Stitch".**

**I originally going to have Jumba be reformed, but it wasn't realistic. So I'm going to have his change be slow and gradual and his family helping him.**

**Also I know that Stitch's dialog has errors in it. Stitch's voice isn't very human, so I thought he have difficulty with human speech.**


	3. Experiment 6-2-5 and 2-2-1

**Experiment 6-2-5 and 2-2-1**

**...**

Lilo was returning home from Hula class. She reached her driveway with athletic speed. Walking up the stairs to the porch and reached her right hand out to open the door, soon entering the living room. Pleakley, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, looked up from the show he was watching.

"Hello, Lilo!" He replied in his high voice, before turning his huge singular eye back to his show.

"Aloha Pleakley!" Lilo said warmly, waving her little hand. "What are you watching?"

"The Discovery Channel." Pleakley answered, leaning back on the couch. "Did you know that zebras use their stripes to confuse lions that are hunting them?" He asked, smiling at the screen. "It's just fascinating."

"No, I didn't know that." Lilo confessed. "But I have to go." She turned around, her long black hair waved in the air as she walked out of the living room.

She then ran to the elevator that led her and Stitch's room, "Stitch, Stitch where are you?" Lilo called out, as she looked around her room, finding no one. Going back down the elevator, Lilo went up a case of stairs and then checked Jumba and Pleakley's bedroom. It was clean, except for some scientific equipment that was cluttered in a corner, but there was still no sign of Stitch.

"I wonder where he is." She asked herself, her dark eyes narrowed as she considered the other places Stitch would be.

"Lilo!" Stitch's voice called from downstairs.

Lilo turned in surprise. "Stitch!" She exclaimed, and ran downstairs. Stitch was waiting in the hall. "Stitch." Lilo exclaimed, smiling warmly at her friend. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Come Lilo, you have to see something." Stitch told her, gesturing to Lilo to follow him.

"Stitch what is going on?" Lilo asked as she followed Stitch towards the kitchen, wondering what he wanted her to see.

Stitch grabbed the knob to the back door before turning the knob. "Just come and you'll see." He told her with a grin which bared his sharp teeth. Stitch opened the door and ran out on all fours. Lilo shrugged and followed, closing the door on her way out.

**…..**

Explaining what he'd discovered to her on the way, Lilo and Stitch entered the ship, turned and headed down the passage bay; to the lab. "I can't believe what you're telling me." She exclaimed in surprise as she followed Stitch. "There are…others like you?"

"Ih." Stitch answered, nodding his head, as he reached the lab door, he pressed a panel on the side and the door opened. Lilo and Stitch walked into the lab. It was full of operational machines that Lilo didn't recognize. Jumba was wearing a lab coat over his clothes and fiddling with some gears on a console.

"Ahhhh, Lilo! You have arrived at last." Jumba commented, turning his four yellow eyes on her. "You are here to see my other genetic experiments?"

"Yes!" Lilo exclaimed excitedly, eager to meet them. "Where are the other experiments?" She asked her fists clutched in front of her.

"They are right in there." Jumba told her, gesturing to the experiment containment unit.

Lilo stared in confusion at the experiment pods floating in the field, swirling as if caught in a slow moving tornado.

"They don't **look** like Stitch." She commented, frowning at the pods in puzzlement.

"That's because they have been dehydrated." Jumba explained. "All that needs to be done is to just give them a little water and their original forms and abilities will be restored." He grinned with pride as he turned his attention to the supercomputer. "Since this is our first attempt to tame an illegal genetic experiment, we will start with a harmless one. Let me see." He said, scratching his chin as he stared at the experiment index. "Ah experiment 6-2-5; he will be a good choice."

Jumba clicked the file. The picture was of a creature that looked very similar to Stitch, except its form was slightly pudgier then Stitch, its fur was yellow, its ears were short and it had two flat teeth sticking out of its mouth.

"Experiment 6-2-5." The computer said in its synthesized voice "Primary function: Failure."

Stitch stared intensely at the image of Experiment 6-2-5; his dark eyes wide, his mouth an inch open, his front paws on his side.

"Why was he a failure?" Lilo asked, wondering what this experiment did exactly.

"When Jumba designed him, 6-2-5 had **all** powers of Stitch." Jumba explained, clicking a few keys on a console the container produced a blue pod with the numbers 625 on it from a slot on the side. "But due to unfixable flaws in his programming, he is timid and non-violent." He continued as he turned and eyed the pod with a strange expression.

"Oh." Lilo murmured softly, her face full of surprise and wonder. Jumba went over to the containment unit and picked up the pod from the slot. He turned and went over to a block-like table in the left area of the lab and put it on top of it.

Stitch cocked his head. "What are you doing, Jumba?" He asked, eying his former evil creator.

"Jumba is about to activate his creation!" Jumba answered, as he picked up a remote device with his left hand. He pressed a button on a remote and a hose-like device appeared from the ceiling and sprayed the pod with water. The pod started to glow with a yellow light and grew, generating an eerie sound. Suddenly, with a flash, Experiment 6-2-5 appeared.

6-2-5 turned his head, wondering where he was and then froze. "AAAAHHHH!" He screamed in terror, his black eyes focused Lilo, Stitch and Jumba.

"What is it?" Lilo stammered in shock. "What's wrong?"

6-2-5 just ran to the far corner of the ship, crouching in a ball shape. "**You stay away from me!**" He shouted in a terrified voice, raising his arms in front of him as if that would protect him.

Lilo stared at him with eyes wide with shock, not believing what had transpired. "It's okay." She assured him, taking a few steps forward. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Maybe YOU won't kiddo, but HE will!" 6-2-5 declared, pointing a finger at Jumba.

Confused, Lilo and Stitch looked at Jumba. "Jumba, what is he talking about?" Lilo asked, frowning.

Jumba looked a little guilty, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Let's just say…that when any of my experiments were failures I never treated them nicely." He answered sheepishly.

"_Never treated them nicely_?" 6-2-5 interjected, his fear replaced with anger. "Now there's an understatement!" He glowered at everyone. "When he discovered that I wasn't destructive he put me through these unpleasant tests and diagnostics and then he tried to reprogram my brain!" An agonized expression appeared on his face, his fists at his sides clutched. "It was TORMENT!" He grunted in a low voice. "And when THAT failed, he dehydrated me with plans of doing trying again when he felt like it!"

Lilo and Stitch were shock at what the heard. Jumba chuckled nervously.

"Your right, that was cruel of him." Lilo agreed slowly, raising her hand in a friendly gesture. "But I'm sure that he's sorry and won't do it again." She replied, hoping to calm this terrified creature down.

"Do I look stupid to you?" 6-2-5 asked menacingly. Then he frowned. "By the way who are you anyway?" He asked dubiously. "I mean you don't look like one of Jumba's experiments, unlike the blue fellow over there." Pointing a finger at Stitch

"No, I'm not." Lilo replied simply. "I'm Lilo." She explained gesturing to herself. "And this is Stitch." She added, gesturing at Stitch. Stitch smiled and waved. "You are right about Stitch being one of Jumba's experiments."

"Why do you call him "Stitch"?" 6-2-5 asked in a confused voice, his eyes narrowed on the human child and the genetic experiment next to her. "What's his number?"

"His number is 6-2-6." Jumba interjected softly.

"I wasn't asking you!" 6-2-5 growled, his anger giving him a sense of strength he never felt in his life. "I was asking _Lilo_." A cruel mocking aspect crossed his lips. "She doesn't seem to be the kind of person to hurt a helpless experiment like me, nor this Stitch fellow either."

Jumba took a step back, feeling out of sorts while Lilo and Stitch looked out of sorts.

"My number is 6-2-6." Stitch explained in his broken animalistic voice. "But my name is Stitch." he threw a glance at Lilo and pointed. "She gave it to me."

"Well this is different…" 6-2-5 commented, feeling baffled by this information. "So how did this happen?"

"Well it's like this." Lilo interjected softly. "Stitch was arrested by the Galactic Federation for being dangerous and escaped, coming to my world. Jumba and another alien named Pleakley were sent to capture him and…" Lilo hesitated as if finding the right words to use. "Well to make a long story short, I trained Stitch to not destroy things and he and Jumba and Pleakley became part of my family. Now we're going to find a home for all of Jumba's other experiments, starting with you."

6-2-5 crossed his arms, his dark eyes full of suspicion. "Well that is quite a story." He admitted softly. "I might even **believe** it…" He threw a glare at Jumba, his arms dropping to his side. "But this doesn't change anything."

"It's OK, experiment, 6-2-5." Stitch said kindly, walking over and gently patting 6-2-5's shoulder. 6-2-5 sulked.

Lilo and Jumba took a few breaths, wondering if anyone should say anything. Lilo decided to break the silence. "You know you talk almost like a human." Lilo commented, touching her chin, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I guess so." 6-2-5 replied tartly, standing up straight.

"That's because he is one of several experiments that have advance speaking capabilities." Jumba explained, crossing his arms proudly, looking smug.

"Yeah." 6-2-5 muttered, putting his paws on his hips as he glared up at his creator. "But if I couldn't destroy things, it didn't matter to you!"

Jumba winced at the bitter comment made by his unforgiving creation. Lilo and Stitch threw glances at each-other. "Well this reunion is going well." Lilo remarked sarcastically, her hands on her hips, throwing an annoyed stare at Stitch. Stitch nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound from... 6-2-5's stomach. He rubbed it nerviously smiling at them. "Look I'd really like to hear the long version of your story." He replied, a hungry look in his eyes. "While you guys tell me can I have something to eat I'm starved?"

"Sure…ah, Jumba. is there some food on the ship?" Lilo asked, looking up at the alien scientist.

"Yes I have some things that can be eaten." Jumba told her as he turned around toward the exit.

6-2-5 scowled. "He'll probably give me indigestion to prove some theory." He commented hatefully.

Lilo and Stitch groaned in frustration; Lilo rubbing her forehead with her hand and Stitch looking at the ground, shaking his head unhappily.

**…..**

The front door opened and Nani walked in, carrying a load of groceries in her arms. Pleakley who had stopped watching TV was reading a book looked up. "Hello Nani." He replied, his singular eye looking above the book he was reading.

"Aloha, Pleakley!" Nani replied as she walked into the kitchen. "Can you help with these groceries?" She asked in a tired voice.

Pleakley frowned, annoyed that his enjoyment was interrupted by a request. But with a shrug he got up from the sofa, and with a twist of his long rubbery body, he walked into the kitchen to help Nani, his three legs making a wobbly sound. He reached into the bag and pulled out two peach cans and went over to a cabinet while Nani putted away some milk in the refrigerator.

"Where is Lilo?" Nani asked a she closed the fridge door. "She should have been home by now."

Pleakley thought hard for a few moments, rubbing the side of his head with the fingers of his right hand. "Hmm…" He murmured softly. "Last time I saw her, Stitch took her to ship to show her something."

"OK." Nani replied with a shrugged, thinking it was no big deal. "Well, listen…I have some errands to run. Can you make dinner tonight?"

"Alright." he answered automatically; then froze with realization. "Wait…what should I make?" He asked in a low voice, holding his skinny hands together.

"Make hot dogs, here are two packages." Nani told him, as she took out the package from one of the grocery bags and putted it on the counter. "Just boil them for several minutes, understand?"

Pleakley blinked his only eye as he eyed the package. "Yes." He replied simply. "But just one question, do people really eat dogs?" He asked curiously.

Nani looked surprised and shocked. "**No**." She answered in disgust. "Hot dogs are not really made from dogs." She assured him, waving her left hand dismissively. "It's just what they are called."

Pleakley frowned "Then why call them hot dogs?" He asked, looking very skeptical.

"I…I don't know." Nani admitted, annoyed with this discussion "I have to go, I have an about ten minutes to get back to work." She replied wearingly, and turned to leave.

"Boy." Pleakley commented dryly. "And I thought MY work days were tough." He looked up at the clock. "Still got time before dinner…" He threw a glance at the hot dog packages. "I can still enjoy myself for an hour or two!"

Pleakley left the kitchen, and lay back on the sofa, picking up his book and starting to read it again.

**...**

6-2-5 was reaching for another sandwich on the table in the lab. "These are good!" He replied happily, before munching on his second sandwich. "What do you call them again?" He asked with a mouthful, pointing to the sandwich he was holding.

"Sandwiches." Lilo answered, eying the pudgy experiment.

"Well they are the best things I've ever eaten!" 6-2-5 commented, as he shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth, finishing it in a few chews.

Stitch threw a glance at Jumba who was standing across the lab, clutching his sides, a grim look on his face. He had been silent for a while and it was probably a good thing since 6-2-5 had issues with his creator.

"You know." Lilo began to say in a soft voice as she eyed the genetic experiment. "I think we should give you a name." Lilo told 6-2-5, looking at him seriously. "And not just you but all the experiments should have names."

"Good idea." Stitch agreed, nodding his head.

"Really?" 6-2-5 asked, looking dubious. He scratched his chin in wonder. "No one ever gave me a name before…" He threw a brief glare at Jumba before focusing his eyes on Lilo. "What did you have in mind?"

Lilo pondered for several moments, scratching her chin. "Your name shall be…Toaster." She told 6-2-5 earnestly.

6-2-5 frowned. "_Toaster_?" He asked in disbelief, his dark eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Can't you **please** give me a name with some **dignity**?"

Lilo put her finger to her chine as she considered something with dignity. "How about Rueben?" She asked hopefully. "It's a classic sandwich on rye bread."

6-2-5 eyed Lilo for several seconds. "Hmm. "Rueben"...that sounds pretty good!" He replied, smiling approvingly.

"Then it's settled, your name shall be Rueben." Lilo declared happily, gesturing at Rueben. Then she turned to Jumba. "Jumba I think we did fine with this one. Now let's activate a new cousin."

Jumba, Stitch and Rueben eyed Lilo in wonder. "Cousin?" Jumba asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"I think "experiment" is degrading." Lilo explained in a distasteful voice, waving her right hand dismissively. "In Hawaii, we are sometimes called cousins, even if we're not really cousins. We are all still one _Ohana_."

Jumba considered this for a few moments, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you listen to her, Jumba." Rueben remarked tauntingly. "She knows how to handle your experiments better then you ever did!"

Lilo turned to face, Rueben, her hair swirled in the process. "Rueben, that's enough!" She rebuked softly. "I know you don't like Jumba and you probably have good reason to, but he is family!"

Rueben scowled, crossing his arms stubbornly, but didn't make a comeback.

"Ahem." Stitch cleared his throat, raising his left paw near his mouth. "Mayba we should activate new exper-ah- I mean cousin." He suggested, hoping to calm everyone's tense nerves.

"Yes, lets." Jumba agreed as he walked over to his large super computer clicking a few keys on the console, a picture of a creature appeared.

The creature was yellow, had skinny legs arms body and a tail, a large head with a wide mouth, round nose, dark blue eyes, and foot-length antennas. "Experiment 2-2-1." The computer said in its emotionless voice. Primary function: Generates Electrical Power Surges."

Jumba hit a few more keys and the containment unit produced a green experiment pod with the numbers "221" on it onto a slot. Lilo, Stitch and Rueben eyed the pod in wonder.

"Nice." Rueben commented dryly, clutching his arms mildly, as his dark eyes focused on the pod.

"How does this cousin work?" Lilo asked curiously, taking a few steps forward, eying the pod with wonder and excitement.

"2-2-1 belongs to a breed that generates electricity, capable of devastating entire cities." Jumba explained as he picked up the experiment pod. "He is pretty evil." He chuckled thoughtfully.

"Yeah, something-" Rueben started to say but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Lilo and Stitch glaring at him. "Ha, ha…" He chuckled nervously. "Uh…ever mind." He added with a shrug.

Jumba picked up the pod and went over to the table on the left area of the lab. "This one is very dangerous." He explained as he took out a remote from his lab coat pocket. "We'll need some precautions."

He pressing a button, a glass cylinder came down from the ceiling onto the table. The hose-like device sprayed the pod in the cylinder. The pod started glowing and growing, then with a flash experiment 2-2-1 appeared.

"Hee-ha-ha-ha-ha!" 2-2-1 laughed sinisterly, visible electrical waves surround him. Transforming into a lightning bolt, 2-2-1 began zooming all-round the inside the cylinder; his motions a blur.

"OK, now THAT is creepy!" Rueben commented rubbing his front paws together nervously.

"Don't worry, the container is electric proof, he can't get out." Jumba assured everyone present, waving his hand dismissively, though he looked tense also.

2-2-1 finally stopped zooming around. "OH! AAARRH!" He screamed and pounding the glass with his fists. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Lilo gulped and uneasily walked towards the cage containing 2-2-1. "Aloha." She said in a kind shaky voice, waving at the irate cousin, who stopped and stared at her in surprise. "I'm Lilo." She gestured to herself. "And these are your cousins Stitch and Rueben." She gestured to the other two experiments.

Stitch and Rueben smiled uneasily and waved at 2-2-1. 2-2-1 stared at them; some of the savagery in his eyes vanished, being replaced with curiosity...

**...**

**To be continued!**

**Author's note:**

**For those that wonder why I put animosity between 6-2-5 and Jumba, I wanted to give Jumba and the experiments a history and since 6-2-5 was a failed model, I figured Jumba would abuse him. He was evil after all.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you don't like anything, just say so in a review. But please…no vulgar language. Thank you and God bless.**

**Data Seeker**


	4. Hamster Evil

**Hamster Evil**

**…**

In an asteroid field, a metallic tower sat on top of a single asteroid. A force field surrounded the tower, repelling any random asteroids in the field that would smash it.

A ship maneuvered its way through the field toward the tower.

The intercom beeped, and the pilot pressed a button. "State your identity," a mechanical voice said.

"Captain Martu," the pilot said. "I am returning from a raid."

The tower's main doors opened and the ship zoomed into the hanger bay.

The ship's door opened and the pilot exited. He was a giant alien with a wiry body, dark gray skin, a shark-face, and green eyes. He wore red pants and a red sleeveless shirt with a utility belt. A bunch of spiderlike droids exited the ship, carrying a load of merchandise.

"Captain Martu," a voice called from a speaker. "Dr. Hamsterviel requires you report to him."

"Great," Martu said wearily. "Finish downloading the stolen goods."

The droids complied.

Martu exited the hanger bay; his huge feet went 'thud-thud-thudded' as he walked. Eventually he reached some tall metal doors at the end of the passageway. The doors opened automatically and he entered a room, his arms at his side a huge scowl on his shark-like face. The room was empty, except for a small couch and a large communication screen high upon the wall at the far end of the room. The screen had an image of a person on it. This person was a rodent-like alien with white fur, red eyes, rabbit ears and a long tail. He wore a red cape with a gold "H" icon on it.

"_Typical of Dr. Hamsterviel," _Martu thought sourly to himself._ "He either appears on an intercom screen, or rides on a hover chair whenever he's in front of his generally taller employees!"_

"Sit down," Dr. Hamsterviel told Martu in a voice that had a distinct German accent, gesturing with his left arm for Martu to sit.

Martu's frown deepened. Then he sat on the small couch. It wasn't much of a fit. It felt like a kiddy chair to him since he was over ten feet tall; but he stayed quiet and eyed the screen, waiting to hear his mission.

"Before I sent you on this mission, tell me…" Hamsterviel began, his red eyes narrowed and a frown touching his lips, "are you familiar with the trial of Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Experiment 6-2-6?"

"I've heard of it," Martu said. "A mad scientist and his genetic creation were banished to a primitive world."

"Well you seem to have some intelligence," Hamsterviel commented sarcastically. "Anyway!" he continued abruptly, "a spy within the Federation has informed me that investigators have recently discovered that Dr. Jumba Jookiba was actually responsible for the creation of six hundred and twenty-five genetic experiments besides 6-2-6."

A look of surprise crossed Martu's face as he stared at his boss. "Did you say **six hundred and twenty five experiments**?" he asked, his deep voice rasping, not believing what he was hearing.

Hamsterviel sneered. "Yes, they also have found Jumba's secret documents on the experiments and I have stolen copies of these records." Then he scowled in frustration, folding his arms. "Unfortunately, it's only a list of the genetic experiments' serial numbers and some minor information about their abilities…" He clutched his fists, his rabbit-like face contorted with rage. "All formulas on how to create them have been erased by the idiotic Federation police!" He exhaled before continuing. "The point is that the location of the experiments is still unknown and the Federation is still investigating all of Jumba's former labs and known contacts…" The rodent-like employer smiled proudly, before saying the next thing. "But I think that they are with Jumba on the planet he and 6-2-6 were exiled to."

Martu opened his mouth in disbelief. "But how could he possibly smuggle so many experiments on earth without being detected by the authorities?" he asked, making a questioning gesture with his hand.

"Simple!" Hamsterviel replied irritably, his front paws on his hips. "Jumba dehydrated them and then secretly stored them away in some hidden compartment until he could get them." Then he glowered at Martu. "Any **genius** would know that," he added, his voice thick with contempt.

The thinly veiled insult made Martu scowl, but he said nothing.

"I believe these genetic experiments will be v-e-r-r-y useful in increasing my criminal powers," Hamsterviel told his underling. "I want you to go to Earth, find those experiments and bring them to me." His red eyes narrowed on Martu. "Is that clear?" je asked.

"Yes, sir," Martu replied dutifully as he got up. "I shall leave immediately!"

"Then go," Hamsterviel ordered Martu, scowling deeply.

Martu turned and headed out of the room, making big strides with his huge legs, thinking to himself: _"Dr. Hamsterviel pays well, but he has an extremely unpleasant attitude."_

**… **

Inside Jumba's lab on the spaceship, Experiment 2-2-1 pressed his front paws against the glass cage, staring intensely at these strange people who befriended him. Reuben kept his distance on the far area while Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba stayed close.

"I'm going to call you Sparky," Lilo told the genetic mutant alien, pointing her left finger at him.

"Sparky," Jumba commented with a chuckle, his big belly rumbling with each laugh. "That's a good one!"

2-2-1/Sparky smiled slightly, finding the name more fascinating than his number. Lilo then turned to Jumba. "Jumba, can we let Sparky out of the cylinder now?" she asked, looking up at the former evil genius.

Jumba shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea," he stated in a firm voice.

A look of shock crossed Lilo's face. "But why?" she protested, not believing what she was hearing. "He seems friendly now."

Jumba sighed. "You have to understand that he is an evil genius creation," he explained, gesturing to Lilo with both hands. "And though he now sees you as friends, his original programming may still compel him to cause harm the minute he is free." He threw a glance at his caged creation. "Wait a few days, maybe sooner. Then we can let him out."

Lilo turned to Sparky sadly. "I'm sorry, Sparky," she told him sincerely, touching the glass cage with her hand. "But Jumba thinks you should stay in there longer."

Sparky stared at Lilo with a rather sad look on his face. "It will be alright Sparky," Reuben assured him, walking up to the cage. "You'll get through it. You're strong. Not a failure like **me**." He threw a brief glare at his creator, making Jumba wince when he saw the glare.

The encouragement cheered up Sparky a little bit. Suddenly…

"Guys! It's dinner time!" a familiar high-pitched voice shouted from behind the walls of the lab. "Hey, where are you?"

"Uh oh!" Jumba exclaimed, a worried expression on his fat face. "It's Pleakley!"

"Who?" Reuben asked puzzled, his dark eyes narrowed in wonder.

"What do we do?" Lilo exclaimed in fear, throwing glances at Stitch and the others. "If Pleakley sees these cousins, he'll freak!"

"_Uh_…" Jumba stammered, his pudgy hands trembling in front of him.

"Hmmm…" Stitch murmured, touching his lips as his computer-like brain tried to come up with a plan. "Reuben and Sparky staya here," he told him, pointing a clawed finger at the two experiments. "Jumba, Lilo!" he said to his human girlfriend and scientific genius in a serious voice. "Follow me… and act natural," he told them, signaling them with his left paw to follow him.

Exiting the lab, Lilo and Jumba followed Stitch, and they met Pleakley in the main hall. "Ah! THERE you are!" Pleakley exclaimed, pleased to find them. "What were you three doing?" he asked curiously, his thin hands on his hips.

"Ah… ah…" Jumba stammered, rubbing his hands together. "We were working on … a… an ingenious secret project!"

"Yeah!" Lilo agreed quickly, her face tense. "What he said!"

Stitch grinned, looking like he was hiding something. "Well, that's cool," Pleakley commented, his one eye looking towards the lab. "Can I see it?" he asked, walking toward the lab.

"NO!" Jumba, Lilo and Stitch shouted in unison, raising their hands desperately as they blocked Pleakley's way. "You mustn't! It's top secret!" they all shouted, as scared as kids who feared getting caught breaking a parent's rule.

"Alright, alright!" Pleakley exclaimed irritably, frowning deeply. "You don't have to get _huffy_ with me."

"Uh, Pleakley," Lilo said as calmly as she could. "Can you go back to the house and wait for us?" she tried not to gulp as she waved her right hand dismissively. "We'll be there for dinner shortly."

"Well… I guess so…" Pleakley conceded, rubbing his chin with his left hand, wondering if he should be curious or let it go. "Just don't keep me waiting, please." With that, he turned and left the room.

When he was gone everyone gave a huge sigh of relief. "Ooh, that was close!" Jumba replied, rubbing his forehead with his left hand.

"We can't let anyone else know about Stitch's cousins yet," Lilo told Stitch and Jumba, throwing a glance in the direction Pleakley had exited. "We have to wait for the proper time."

Jumba stroked his chin. "We could keep them in the lab until we can find a way to break the news to the rest of the family," he suggested, shrugging his hands.

"Yes, let's do that," Lilo agreed as she turned and ran back into the lab. Reuben and Sparky turned; they were waiting.

"So, how did it go?" Reuben asked casually, leaning his back against the counter, his arms crossed and his face calm.

Lilo stopped, looking hesitant. "Reuben, Sparky…" she began to say. "We can't let anyone see you until the time's right. So just wait on the ship until then, OK?"

Reuben stood up, taken aback by this information. "Ah…and just how long do we have to wait?" he asked, frowning, his front paws on his hips.

Sparky just stared intensely at Lilo from inside his cylinder. "Ah… ah… I don't know," Lilo confessed, rubbing her fingers together.

"Yeah well if we're going to stay here for a long time, can't you give us something to keep us entertained?" Reuben asked, tilting his head forward.

"Sure, but I have to go," Lilo told him in a slightly stressed voice. "Me, Stitch or Jumba will be back tonight after dinner."

Reuben shuddered as Lilo exited the lab. "Oh, I hope JUMBA'S not the one coming back," he replied as memories of the cruel treatments he suffered resurfaced in his consciousness.

**…**

At the dinner table, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani quietly ate their hot dogs and drank their soda. "So what did you do today, Lilo?" Nani asked curiously, staring at her little sister.

"Ah… not much," Lilo replied in a slightly hesitant voice. "Just doing top secret stuff with Stitch," she finished before she took another bite of her hotdog.

Nani eyed Lilo. "Really? Like what?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"I can't tell anyone," Lilo insisted. "Its top secret," she said, putting a finger to her lip.

Nani stared at her little sister. _Oh. Well, maybe it's no big deal, s_he thought with a shrug before taking a drink of her soda.

"Can I have another hot dog?" Jumba asked, gesturing with his huge hand.

"Another hot dog?" Pleakley exclaimed in disbelief, his one eye narrowed on Jumba. "But you've already had four."

"Hey, I have a big belly to fill," Jumba grumbled, patting his huge stomach to emphasize his words.

"Well if you'd eat less you wouldn't have a big belly!" Pleakley stated, taking on the pose of a professional. "I read in a book about - "

"**Stop lecturing me,**" Jumba interrupted irritability, annoyed with this so-called expert criticizing his lifestyle.

Nani looked at the four remaining hot dogs. "Anyone besides Jumba want other hot dog?" she asked, looking around at everyone.

"Ih!" Stitch shouted, waving his paw up excitedly.

"Not me," Lilo answered politely.

"Not me," Pleakley answered with a frown, throwing a glare at Jumba.

"You two can have one more," Nani told Jumba and Stitch crisply.

Jumba and Stitch each took his hot dog and put it on his bun; Stitch then grabbed the ketchup bottle and put some on his hot dog.

**…...**

Reuben was sitting in a chair, his chin on both front paws. He was bored. He threw a glance at Sparky, who was looking very anxious from inside his cage, full of energy and wanting to use that energy to its fullest.

Reuben looked at the door that led out of the lab. He was considering sneaking out and exploring the outdoors. But he had a great fear of the unknown and he didn't know what was outside the lab. Suddenly the lab doors opened and Lilo and Stitch walked in with their arms full of stuff.

"What's all that?" Reuben asked curiously, getting out of the chair.

"Some things to keep you two entertained!" Lilo answered as she put some stuff on the floor. "These are just some sleeping bags, books, my record player and some of my records," she explained as she got things ready. Setting up the record player, Lilo looked up and added, "Look, we have to get back to the house."

Sparky and Reuben looked surprised. "Ah, do you HAVE to go?" Reuben asked unhappily, not wanting them to leave again.

Stitch and Lilo looked distinctively uncomfortable. Lilo was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry," she told them earnestly. "We would like to stay for the night but I don't want to arouse anyone's suspicions," she explained as her eyes squinted. "But we WILL be back tomorrow!" she added.

Stitch nodded in assurance. Activating a teleportal device, Stitch then transported one of the sleeping bags inside Sparky's cage. Sparky looked at the sleeping bag, blinking his dark blue eyes, and then crawled into it. As the fabric reacted to the static electricity emitting from his body and sparkled a little, he crawled out, looking very excited. "_Ooooh_!" he murmured in his low nasal voice.

Lilo meanwhile had finished setting up the record player. "Well here's some music, and when it ends just switch the record!" she explained. "Well, we've got to go. _Aloha_!" Lilo said, turning to leave as Stitch followed after her.

Suddenly the Song "Devil in Disguise" began playing on the record player.

"_Ooooooh!_ Nice!" Reuben commented, loving the song and music he was hearing.

Sparky grinned with enjoyment as he pressed himself against the glass wall of his cage, electricity crackling from his body.

**Hours Later **

Everyone was in bed sleeping. Well… not everyone. Lilo lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"You know Stitch," Lilo began softly. "I've been thinking."

"HMMM?" Stitch grunted in wonder, looking at the bed where Lilo lay.

"Even if we can convince Nani to let us keep your cousins…" Lilo explained unhappily, "there isn't enough room in our house for them to live with us…" She looked up and focused on Stitch from across the room. "But we can't just leave them **dehydrated** either!" she added seriously.

Stitch looked up from his pillow, considering the logic of what Lilo said. Then he turned to face Lilo. "Meega naga know…" he answered brokenly, his rabbit ears drooped. What was to be done?

Suddenly, Lilo had an inspiration. "Maybe we can find homes for them on other parts of the island!" she suggested thoughtfully. "But what kind of places would the cousins live in? We should start with Sparky."

Stitch thought for few moments. Then he got an idea and started speaking rapidly in his alien language. Lilo frowned at Stitch. "What did you say, Stitch?" Lilo asked, frowning. "I barely understand alien. You said something about a lighthouse?"

Stitch cleared his throat and tried again in English. "Sparky could liva in the lighthouse on the edge ofa island!" he explained with an effort. "He could be itsa power source, especially since he lika creating electrical power!"

"That sounds good," Lilo exclaimed excitedly. "But what about Reuben?"

Stitch was silent again, and then shrugged. "Don't know," he answered, not imagining where his failure of a cousin could live.

"Oh well… we'll think of something," Lilo replied with a shrug. "After all, Jumba said he had all of your powers; there could be any number of places where he could live." She yawned and then rolled in her bed. "Good night, Stitch," she said tenderly.

"Good night, Lilo," Stitch replied as he lay down and closed his eyes, going into sleep mode.

**…..**

It was 3: 56 AM in Earth's time, and an alien ship had just landed on a mountain far from any of Earth's primitive dwellings. The doors opened and Martu walked out, his green eyes glancing at his surroundings. He took five tracer probes from his utility belt and held them in the palms of his huge hands.

"Search the island thoroughly for any signs of advanced technology, bizarre biology readings, or anything suspicious," he ordered them gravelly.

The probes hovered in the air and took off into different directions. Martu then went back to his ship. It was going to be a long wait…

**HOURS LATER…**

It was 6:39 in the morning when the probes finally came back to Martu's ship. The ship's hatch opened and the probes flew inside and landed on a table. There was a "thum-thum-thum" sound as Martu walked up to the table and looked down at the probes. "Probes, report!" he ordered in a gruff voice, his hands on his hips.

"Only two areas with the readings you were searching for," the probes answered in union. One probe then projected a hologram of a house. "There are a few advanced devices located in this sector." Part of the hologram glowed. "There are also three life forms that don't appear to be in our databanks on Earth biology."

The hologram then promptly changed into a Federation cruiser.

"Scanners show high-level cruiser with advance devices. There is also a mysterious static dampening in this sector." A section of the ship glowed. "Scanners were unable to analyze internals of this area."

"Hmm," Martu murmured thoughtfully. "The experiments must be hidden on the cruiser!" he concluded thoughtfully. "The static dampening is designed to confuse scanners." With that, he holstered his utility belt again and headed out.

**….**

Jumba and Pleakley's ship lay in the forest quietly. The dew on the tree leaves glistened as the sun slowly rose in the sky.

Suddenly the ground shook as Martu walked through the forest and reached the ship. But he stopped short upon seeing the size of the ship. He glowered darkly.

"This won't do!" he remarked irritably. "I'm too big to fit inside." Martu looked at his utility belt. "OK, let's see… ah! Molecular adjuster, time for you to do your thing!" he said as he pressed a button on a device on his belt. He grunted as his body glowed with a yellow light and then he shrunk to six feet tall, enabling him to fit through the door. He examined his hands, scowling. "Well… it will have to do," he conceded. He took out a device from the pouch in his belt. "Now, let's see if this decoding device can hack this ship's lock."

**….**

Reuben was sleeping soundly in the sleeping bag. Suddenly he jolted awake. The room was full of strange sounds and bright lights.

"What the heck?" Reuben sputtered sleepily, looking up from his pillow at the glow. He looked around and saw that Sparky was zooming around the inside of his cage generating electric charges, causing light and sounds.

"Hey, will you knock it off?" Reuben shouted, his voice thick with fear and annoyance. "You're makin' me nervous!"

Sparky stopped zooming around his cage and glared at Reuben, shouting something in an alien language.

Reuben scowled in aggravation. Sparky was full of unlimited energy and wanted to use it, but Reuben didn't like Sparky's electrical movements. They aroused memories of Jumba's old lab… the glowing high-tech machines used for evil science and all that he had suffered as a result of such technology…

"Oh…" Reuben groaned unhappily. "I hope Lilo comes back soon," he complained, shaking his head. Getting out of his sleeping bag, he wondered, rubbing his chin. _"Hmm, I wonder what there is to do. Maybe I'll make some sandwiches for me and Sparky."_

Suddenly a thumping was heard from outside the lab. Reuben and Sparky turned toward the sound.

"Uh… did you hear that too?" Reuben asked Sparky in an uneasy voice.

"Ih!" Sparky replied in a raspy voice, pressing his front paws on the glass cage.

Suddenly the door opened, and a giant with a shark-like face and a blaster in his hand entered - or rather squeezed through the door.

"AAAHHH!" Reuben screamed at the top of his lungs and ran to the far corner of the lab.

The giant gasped. "An experiment!" he shouted in surprise, pointing his weapon at Reuben.

The giant fired his blaster at Reuben, but Reuben had agile reflexes hardwired into him. He ran left, then right, jumped high above a blaster bolt, and then ran around the giant, bolting out of the lab with surprising speed.

Martu was puzzled by the experiment's strange behavior. "What kind of trog was that?" he asked himself. Then he heard a fizzing sound, noticing there was another experiment trapped in a cage, surrounded by energy and trying vainly to escape.

"Hmm. This trog is clearly not a threat," Martu commented and turned his attention back to his mission. Using a scanner he was able to find the source of static dampening in the floor; no doubt that's where the remaining experiments were.

**…..**

Lilo and Stitch came down in their elevator and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Jumba and Pleakley were still eating their breakfast, and Nani, who had already finished hers, was grabbing her purse and keys.

"Hey Lilo, I have to leave for work," Nani said as she walked up to Lilo. "Be a good girl," she told her in a motherly voice.

"I will," Lilo replied, her hands behind her back… fingers not crossed this time.

Leaning over, Nani gave Lilo a kiss on the forehead. Then she stood up and spoke to everyone. "Listen, I need this house cleaned while I'm gone; can I count on you all?" she asked.

"No problem! We'll get this place spotless," Pleakley answered confidently. "Right, Jumba?"

"Yeah, we will," Jumba grumbled, putting his chin on his left hand, his four yellow eyes narrowed in annoyance.

With that, Nani turned and left for work.

**….**

After breakfast, Lilo and Stitch left the house and headed for Jumba and Pleakley's ship. "It's too bad that Jumba couldn't come with us," Lilo commented as she closed the back door. Stitch nodded. "Come on Stitch, let's go check on Reuben and Sparky," she continued as she and Stitch headed down toward the ship in the woods.

**….**

Martu finished gathering the experiment pods in the containment unit and storing them in his own portable containment unit. "OK," he murmured as he threw a glance at Sparky, who was still trying to escape his cage. "I have no safe way to capture that experiment, and the one that ran away is long gone," he said with a scowl. Then he shrugged. "I guess this is your lucky day, trog," he told Sparky.

Sparky growled and slammed his fists on the glass, generating intense electrical energy that couldn't shatter his cage. Ignoring this, Martu turned and exited the lab.

**….**

Lilo and Stitch ran from the house and reached the ship. Stitch was about to type in the access code.

"Uh… Stitch?" Lilo interrupted his thoughts. "Who or what is THAT?" she asked, pointing at the distant figure that was too far to be seen clearly.

Stitch stared intensely in the direction Lilo pointed and sniffed the air. "An intruder!" he exclaimed anxiously.

"But what was he doing here?" Lilo asked puzzled. "Unless…"

Stitch and Lilo suddenly had the same realization and ran into the ship. "Hurry, Stitch!" Lilo shouted in a worried voice as Stitch pressed the right buttons to open the door.

The door opened and they ran inside. Entering the lab, they saw that the experiment containment unit was open and empty.

"Oh no!" Lilo exclaimed in horror. "Stitch!"

Stitch stared in disbelief at the unit; his shock was suddenly interrupted by Sparky shouting from inside his cage. Stitch turned his attention to Sparky and they began speaking to each other in the alien language that Lilo didn't completely understand. Then Stitch turned and ran on all fours out of the lab.

"Stitch, wait for me!" Lilo yelled as she followed him.

Sparky watched them go. "AAAARRGGG!" he shouted, banging his head on the glass, frustrated that he was left behind.

**….**

Stitch was running up the mountain as fast as he could.

"Huh?" Stitch gasped. He stopped running as he heard the familiar sounds of spaceship rockets charging up for takeoff.

Stitch continued his run and increased his speed, hoping he wouldn't be too late. But then he noticed a spaceship taking off into the sky… he was too late. His cousins were lost, captured, and probably facing imprisonment or death or who knows what.

But he couldn't give up. He turned and with a grunt ran back down the mountain. He ran about a dozen kilometers before he came up to Lilo, who was running up the mountain, gasping for breath.

"Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed, out of breath, panting painfully. "Where… are… you … …going?"

"Needa to get backa to the ship," Stitch explained rapidly. "No time to waste!"

"Stitch…" Lilo gasped, barely breathing.

Realizing Lilo's weariness, Stitch sprouted out his extra arms, reached forward and picked her up. Swinging Lilo over his shoulder like a bag, he ran down the mountain as fast as he could.

**...**

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note: **

**I based the character Martu after Gantu. My brother convinced me that Gantu serving Hamsterviel didn't make sense. Gantu may have a problem with ethics, but betraying the Federation was unreal. That's why I made a knockoff of Gantu.**

**Some of the scenes are loosely based off scenes from different L&S episodes and Stitch the Movie, only different. **


	5. The Rescue Mission

**The Rescue Mission**

**…**

Running into the cockpit of the ship, Stitch quickly put Lilo on the seat next to the driver seat; then he got into the driver seat and activated the ship's controls. Putting on her seatbelt, Lilo braced herself as they took off.

"It's a good thing Jumba was able to fix the ship when it last crashed!" Lilo commented thoughtfully, throwing glances at her surroundings.

"Ih!" Stitch agreed as he flipped a lever. The ship's rockets came to life and the ship rose into the air, and headed toward Earth's atmosphere. Several minutes later, they had arrived in space, and just ahead was Martu's ship.

Growling, Stitch activated the weaponry. "Bo bo mega reba!" he growled in an alien language, firing away.

**MARTU'S SHIP**

Martu was flying away from the pale blue planet Earth when suddenly...

"WARNING, INCOMING TURBO BLASTS!" a computer voice warned.

Turning the controls, Martu took evasive action. But luckily for him, the turbo blasts missed his ship. Noticing that the attacker was a very familiar-looking cruiser, Martu growled as he changed course. As that cruiser continued to fire at him he did a few zigzag maneuvers to dodge, moving left, right, up, down, right, up, left, continually dodging.

"I must engage my hyper drive!" Martu shouted, using one hand to activate the hyper drive.

"ENGAGING HYPER DRIVE," the ship's computer replied mechanically. "SYSTEM IS CHARGING."

**STITCH'S SHIP**

Suddenly a screen on the dashboard of Stitch's ship began flashing some images. "Stitch, what's happening?" Lilo asked in a concerned voice, hoping they wouldn't let that big dummy escape.

"That creep gonna make jump!" Stitch answered angrily. "Uni meega van uh im ibo veega lass im!" Stitch ceased firing and slowed the ship's speed he started pressing buttons on a console. "I hopa works... " he murmured anxiously.

**MARTU'S SHIP**

"HYPER DRIVE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL," the computer responded. A screen flashed, indicating the operational hyper drive.

"Good," Martu said as he typed the coordination into the guidance system. "Let's see if you can catch me **now**!" He grew cocky as he grinned broadly.

Pulling the lever, Martu's ship took off into light speed, generating a pulsing whitish-blue shockwave.

**STITCH'S SHIP**

Elsewhere, the space ship Stitch had been piloting shook from the shock waves of the Hyperjump of the other ship. Stitch desperately pressed some buttons while images flashed on a nearby computer screen, trying to right the ship.

"Stitch, what's happening?" Lilo asked anxiously.

Stitch quickly reviewed the readings on a screen. "We're alright," he told Lilo, his voice tense. He examined the readings. "I managed to geta scan ona his hyperspace vector before da jump!"

Lilo frowned, tilting her head to the side slightly. "What do you mean, Stitch?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

"I waz able to get a reading on his hyperspace course inta the navigation computer," Stitch explained anxiously. "He will gooooo... here," he explained, pointing at a star map on the screen.

Activating his own hyper drive, Stitch squeezed the controls with his eyes focused on space. "Naga worry cousins... **we're coming**!" he replied in a tight voice. He pulled the lever and they were off!

Lilo looked out the window at the sights of traveling as fast as the speed of light. Space and the glittering stars were replaced with glowing white space and the white light seemed to flow around them like rushing water.

"I think I'm going to check on Sparky," Lilo said as she unbuckled herself and got up from her chair.

"Oketaka!" Stitch answered as he continued to pilot the ship.

Lilo headed through the main hall of the ship. "Hey Lilo, is it safe?" asked a familiar voice that sounded like it was coming from under one of the passenger seats in the passenger bay. Frowning, Lilo got on one knee and checked under the seat; and her eyes widened in surprise. It was Reuben!

"Reuben!" Lilo exclaimed in surprise. "What happened? What are you doing here?" she asked in wonder.

"It was _awful_!" Reuben told Lilo in an uneasy voice, getting up from his hiding place. "This giant entered the lab! He tried to shoot at me, so I ran and hid!"

Lilo stared at Reuben in disbelief. "I don't understand... " she exclaimed. "Your powers are equal to Stitch's. Why couldn't you just fight him?"

Reuben glared at Lilo, hurt by her words. "It's **simple**," he stated irritably, turning his back on Lilo. "I am a failed experiment, Lilo." He turned his head, giving Lilo another glare. "Didn't Jumba tell you? I was supposed to be a destroyer like Stitch! But instead I'm just a cowardly weakling."

Lilo felt a sense of guilt as she realized just how much she'd hurt Reuben. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a low voice. "I... I didn't mean to upset you."

Reuben grunted. "_Sure_," he commented derisively, not looking at Lilo.

Lilo sighed, running her right hand through her long dark hair. "Reuben, please listen to me," she said, hoping to calm the irate cousin down. "Just because you're a failed experiment doesn't mean you have to STAY a failure!" She grew serious. "Stitch was destructive but he didn't have to remain destructive."

Reuben hesitated, then turned to face Lilo. "I... I don't know... I mean... " he replied in a low voice, rubbing his paws nervously.

Putting a hand on Reuben's shoulder Lilo assured him. "I KNOW you can do it," she told him softly, tenderly. Reuben stared at Lilo but said nothing. Lilo was the first to break the silence. "Come on, let's go check on Sparky."

"Sure," Reuben finally replied with a shrug.

They reached the door at the far end and entered the lab they saw that Sparky was in lightning bolt form, zooming around his cage generating electricity.

"_Aloha_, Sparky," Lilo said kindly as she approached the cage.

Sparky stopped zooming around and looked right at Lilo and Reuben. He looked tense.

"Uh, Lilo?" Reuben began to say, throwing a glance at Lilo. "I THINK he wants out."

Sparky nodded, becoming very excited. "I'm sorry, Sparky," Lilo told the electrical cousin sadly. "But I can't let you out without Jumba's permission."

"Arrgh!" Sparky groaned, slamming his face on the glass cage in aggravation. Lilo immediately felt a touch of guilt at the frustration she was putting Sparky through.

"Uh... hey Sparky... " Reuben interjected softly. "I can see that you're having a bad day. Would you like me to make you a sandwich? Maybe it will help you forget your troubles?" he suggested mildly.

"Ih," Sparky answered, swallowing up his frustration.

**….**

Meanwhile, in a base in a huge asteroid, Martu ship entered the docking bay of the base.

"MARTUUUU!" Dr. Hamsterviel's voice suddenly came through the intercom. "Martu, I assume you have retrieved the genetic experiments?" he inquired briskly.

Martu smiled. "Yes, sir," he answered proudly as he landed his ship, saluting with one hand.

"Excellent!" Hamsterviel replied in a very delighted voice. "Bring them to my lab at once," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Martu replied, as he deactivated his ship.

**….**

Soon, Martu entered the laboratory. The room was huge, even for somebody who was normally ten feet tall such as himself. Advanced technological devices filled certain sections of the room. Dr. Hamsterviel was seated in a hover chair, hovering eight feet off the floor. Pressing a few buttons on the chair's control panel on the left arm, Hamsterviel's chair moved forward until it was five feet in front of Martu.

"Martu, where are the experiments?" Hamsterviel demanded impatiently, scowling at the face of his giant underling.

"Right here, sir," Martu answered as he held up the containment unit in his right hand.

"Good, now set it here," Hamsterviel told Martu, gesturing to a cube-like table near the middle of the lab.

After Martu obeyed, Hamsterviel hovered right next to the containment unit; a dazed look appeared on his face. "Ooh, so many powerful experiments..." he began in a dreamy voice, rubbing the container with his paw. "I can hardly wait to reprogram them to serve me so I can use them to increase my criminal empire!" He sighed, giddy as a kid at Christmas. Dr. Hamsterviel pressed some buttons on a console and some devices for the procedure appeared out of the walls.

One device that resembled a robot arm with a lamp on the end moved toward the unit and scanned it.

"SIX HUNDRED AND TWENTY THREE EXPERIMENTS READY FOR REPROGRAMMING," a computer voice said mechanically.

Hamsterviel's facial expression turned into that of shock. "Six hundred and twenty **three**?" he asked in a surprised voice. Then he scowled. "Two of them are **missing**!" he shouted angrily, and turned to glare at Martu.

"Ah ...I... I was unable to retrieve them," Martu began to explain uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. "You see..."

"IDIOT!" Hamsterviel interrupted in a shrill voice, his fists clutched, his rodent-like face full of rage. "When I said I wanted the experiments, I meant ALL - "

Suddenly a beeping sounded from an intercom. Hamsterviel growled and hovered toward the intercom and clicked a button. A robot's face appeared on a communications screen.

"What is with all the interruptions, interrupting me?!" Hamsterviel demanded in a loud irritated voice.

"Sorry, sir!" the robot replied mechanically. "It seems a bulk cruiser has come out of hyperspace and is heading toward the base. Requesting orders, sir."

Throwing a brief but baleful glare at Martu, the criminal genius turned back to the communications screen. "Intercept them at ONCE!" he ordered. Ending the communications, he glowered at Martu. "I'll deal with you later."

Martu hesitated. "Am I dismissed?" he asked respectfully.

"**No**," Hamsterviel declared irritably. "You will stay and witness my greatness as I activate Jumba's experiments and reprogram them... **and** endure any insults I heap on you," he added with a nasty grin.

Martu groaned. "Yes... _sir_," he replied stiffly.

**….**

Meanwhile, Sparky was happily eating the cheese sandwich Reuben had made him. "Well...THAT did the trick," Reuben commented cheerfully, crossing his arms with a sense of pride.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Lilo agreed, nodding her head.

Suddenly the ship shook, causing Lilo, Reuben and Sparky to almost stumble flat on their faces.

"Uh..." Reuben stuttered uneasily. "What just happened?" he asked, looking around anxiously.

"I... don't... know," Lilo answered slowly. Then she turned and ran out of the lab, down the main hall and back to the cockpit. "Stitch, what's happening?" she asked uneasily, looking out the window.

"Tractor beam!" Stitch explained. "It's got us!" He pointed toward an asteroid half the size of small moon that had small towers sticking out.

"Stitch, how will we be able to find your cousins now?" Lilo asked anxiously.

"They're in there," Stitch told her in a determined voice, slamming his fist into his palm. "Sure of it."

"How can you be sure of that?" Lilo asked, wondering how he could know that.

"Thisa is deep space and there is only one ship's emission trail here, leading righta there," Stitch explained. "Eet haza belong to the stupidhead!"

"So what do we do now?" Lilo asked fearfully, wondering what to expect.

"_Rescue my ohana_,_"_ Stitch stated in a firm voice.

**….**

Lilo and Stitch's cruiser was pulled through a large entrance of one of the towers into some kind of docking bay in the asteroid. For several seconds there was nothing but suspenseful silence...

Suddenly a dozen droids entered the bay from one of the entrances. They were six feet tall, with bulky torsos, wiry arms and legs. The red eyes in their narrow heads were alert and they each held blasters in their hands.

"Units, prepare to intercept passengers," one of the droids ordered.

"Roger roger!" another droid said automatically.

Suddenly the ship's bottom ramp opened and Stitch came charging out, his antennas, lower arms and spikes visible. And he looked mad.

"Surrender now!" the droids ordered mechanically, pointing their weapons at him.

"_Naga_!" Stitch answered with a snarl, flexing his claws, his dark eyes narrowed.

The droids fired at Stitch. But he acrobatically jumped left then right, quickly grabbing four of the incoming bolts with his four hands and throwing them back at four of the droids. The blasts promptly detonated, making the robots explode as he charged at another, ripping it to shreds before jumping in the air, dodging blaster fire. He landed deftly upon another droid, beginning to forcibly disassemble THAT one as well. Soon there was one droid left still firing rapidly but slowly backing off.

"_Uh oh_!" the droid exclaimed before Stitch jumped on it and yanked its head off. The body collapsed on the floor with a clank.

Stitch jumped off the fallen droid and looked around.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled as she exited the ship, dressed in the black enhancer jumpsuit Jumba gave her.

"Lilo, stay on ship," Stitch told her in a stern voice.

"No. I'm going with you," Lilo declared stubbornly, crossing her arms. "And I am NOT helpless. This suit boosts my natural abilities!" she explained, gesturing to the suit she wore.

"Oh... _alright_," Stitch replied reluctantly. "But stay close," he added anxiously.

Lilo nodded, and with that, they headed toward one the doorways.

**….**

Hamsterviel, meanwhile, had already activated several experiments, locked in force field cages.

One was experiment 1-2-4. He had a T-Rex-like body with thick forearms, legs and tail. His skin was gray and his face was like a huge hammer with a wide mouth, black eyes and three spikes on his head. He was designed to smash everything in his path with his thick head. Currently he was smashing against his force field cage, and not having any luck.

Another one was Experiment 4-7-4, a small lizard-like creature with green skin, little arms, legs, and a tail. His reptilian head was cute with its pretty yellow eyes; but what made him dangerous was that he could transform into a super fighter when threatened or under combat conditions. He eyed his surroundings, wondering what exactly was going on.

Another one was Experiment 4-5-1. She was as big as a dog. She had an oval body, four legs, a little tail and brunette colored skin. Her huge head had a wide mouth, round nose, huge dark blue eyes, bat ears, and long antennas. She was agile and aggressive, but what made her extremely dangerous was that her eyes could shoot multiple kinds of rays. She growled softly, but had given up trying to get free since she couldn't melt her way out of the force field.

Another one was Experiment 5-3-4, a manta ray-like creature designed to create rainy days. He clung to the floor of the cage like a slug, his cage full of humid air.

The next one was Experiment 5-7-2. She had a thick body, arms and legs, had brownish skin, and her face resembled a dog or a ferret. She could convert herself into sand, or rock. Currently, she had changed her arms into rock-like hammers and was pounding her prison, making a clanking sound.

"Ooh, amazing," Hamsterviel whispered in a dreamy voice, his eyes wide as he imagined the other experiments about to be reactivated.

"Shouldn't you start making them loyal before you activate more?" Martu suggested respectfully.

**"Shut UP!"** Hamsterviel ordered him impatiently. "Do not question my genius." He looked at the log, and randomly picked one. "I think I'll do **6-1-1** next," he remarked cheerily.

"SIR, THE CAPTIVES HAVE RESISTED CAPTURE!" a mechanical voiced shouted through the intercommunications system. "THEY ARE LOOSE ON THE BASE!"

There went Hamsterviel's good mood. _Again_.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" he exclaimed in disbelief, turning his hover chair around and toward a control console. "They're... they're **HERE**?"

"YES, SIR," the computer voice answered. "THEY TOOK ROUTE B-13 AND ARE HEADING DOWN SECTOR 32!"

Dr. Hamsterviel turned to a larger viewing screen. "Computer! Access security monitors at once!" he ordered impatiently.

The screen displayed dozens of mini images of different sections of the base and one of them had the intruders on it. "It is experiment 626, and... some humanoid _youngling_?" Hamsterviel exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?" Martu exclaimed in shock, leaning forward to look at the screen. "I thought I lost them."

"You did?" Hamsterviel remarked, rubbing his chin. "Hmm... _finally_ a mistake I'm glad you have made," he commented, a dark smile spreading across his features.

Then he turned his attention back to the intercom. "Security forces, we have invaders abroad. My orders are as such: don't apprehend them. Wait in quadrant 10 until I say otherwise!"

"But sir, I don't understand!" Martu exclaimed in bewilderment.

"It's _simple_..." Hamsterviel began smoothly, rubbing his front paws together. "6-2-6 and his comrade are likely after the experiments. Since brute force can't stop the infamous 6-2-6, I must be more..." He grinned broadly. "_Subtle_," he whispered haughtily.

Martu figured it out. "You are going to set a trap!" he said knowingly.

Hamsterviel frowned impatiently. "Of **course** I am. Now stop bothering with stupidly stupid questions!"

"Yes... _sir_," Martu answered stiffly, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

**….**

Meanwhile, our heroes Lilo and Stitch walked through the passageway. It was quiet, _too_ quiet.

"Uh Stitch? Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Lilo asked nervously, looking everywhere, something of a chill rising in her body.

"Ih," Stitch agreed, wondering what was going on.

They continued on their way. After making a few twists and turns they stopped to rest for a bit. "Stitch, what's going on?" Lilo asked again. "It's like the place is deserted."

Stitch paused for a second, his dark eyes narrowed. "They trying to surprise us," Stitch replied thoughtfully. "Smells like trap. Be careful."

Entering another passageway they came to a large bare room, and in the middle of the floor on a platform was a large containment unit. It had been partially opened, and experiment pods were hovering inside.

"Stitch, it's the experiments!" Lilo shouted, pointing at them. "Let's get them."

Stitch grabbed Lilo's arm and shook his head. "Naga, it mighta be booby-trapped."

"Well then what do we do, Stitch?" Lilo asked desperately, seeing that he was right; but they had to do something.

Stitch observed the room carefully for several seconds. "Me go, you stay," Stitch told Lilo, pointing a clawed finger at her.

Lilo crossed her arms and pouted but didn't argue. Slowly entering the room, Stitch looked left and right, then moved carefully forward, ready for any possible ambush. Stitch reached the table and turned, half-expecting guns to pop out of the walls. NOTHING. Still uneasy he carefully walked toward the unit. Stitch slowly reached for the unit and his paws passed right through it.

"Huh?" Stitch exclaimed in surprise.

"Stitch, it's a hologram!" Lilo shouted from across the room.

Suddenly Stitch found that his body was rising into the air like he was weightless. "Huh, what, ooh?" Stitch sputtered as he rose higher.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled in shock; then she ran into the room and rose into the air too. "Whoa, hey!" she sputtered in surprise too.

Suddenly two hovering disks of some kind entered the room. They hovered over Lilo and Stitch and projected a force field around them, trapping them inside. The disks then traveled through a doorway down a long passageway and entered a large laboratory. Martu stood firm as a post, and next to him was some rodent-like creature with white fur and a red cape, sitting in a hover chair.

"Well, well, didn't expect me to shut down the artificial gravity, now did you?" the rodent cackled wickedly, his front paws folded in front of him.

"Who are **you**?" Lilo demanded angrily, glaring up at their undersized captor.

"Ih!" Stitch shouted, glaring menacingly at this white rodent.

"Who am I?" the rodent-like creature asked in disbelief. "I am the infamous Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel. Evil genius scientist, scourge of the Galactic Federation and one of the wealthiest beings in the interstellar underworld," he remarked with a big proud grin.

"...Sorry, never heard of you," Lilo stated, crossing her arms. Stitch nodded.

Hamsterviel's ego was popped on the spot as his face fell into a deep scowl before he quickly recovered. "...Well... that just shows how ignorantly **IGNORANT** you are," he declared with an offhanded shrug. "I'm sure you thought you were CLEVER coming after me, but you made one mistake you oh-so-adorable human girl! You have unwittingly delivered me experiment 6-2-6!"

Lilo's eyes widened. "Oh **no**..."

Hamsterviel grinned, rubbing his paws together. "Oh **_YES!_** And now... I shall reprogram him to serve me as I will do the other experiments, ha-ha-ha-ha-GAAAHKK!" Then he coughed painfully. "HAAAHK! HAAAAHK! Sorry... " He let out some deep breaths. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"What shall I do with the Earth girl?" Martu asked stiffly, hoping not to get insulted this time.

"She is of no use to me," Hamsterviel remarked contemptuously with a dismissive wave of his paw. "Do as you see fit."

"NO! Lilo!" Stitch screamed, black eyes wide with terror as he began pounding on the force field.

"Struggle all you **want**, 6-2-6," Hamsterviel told him mockingly. "But that containment field is powerful enough to hold even someone that can lift 3,000 times their weight!" The evil genius laughed.

Stitch continued to pound on the force field as Lilo was led away by Martu, looking sadly over her shoulder at her dear friend. "_Li... lo... _" he whispered tearfully.

"Now, now... you just wait there, 6-2-6," Hamsterviel told Stitch in a chiding voice, his hover chair hovering near. "First, I'll reprogram your evil brethren, and then you will get my full attention," he spoke softly but dangerously, his red eyes glinting with dark intent.

**….**

"Something's gone wrong," Reuben told Sparky uneasily, as he passed back and forth. "Stitch and Lilo ain't coming back." Then he threw a scared look at Sparky. "What if something bad happened to them? What're we to do?"

Sparky pondered this for a few moments, rubbing his chin. A moment later an idea hit him and he snapped his fingers, visibly brightening up as he began to rapidly speak in Tantalog, their "natural" language.

"Wh-_Whaaaaaat_?" Reuben exclaimed in surprise, turning to face Sparky. "But Jumba said that we can't free you yet. You might go wacko on us."

"Meega Naga WACKO!" Sparky shouted earnestly, frustrated by his captivity and everyone's lack of trust. He placed his hands on his chest. "Sparky... naga... evil."

Reuben hesitated. He didn't doubt Jumba's theory about genetic experiments reverting to their original behavioral pattern... but Sparky seemed sincere... and Lilo and Stitch could be in trouble.

And HE certainly didn't want to go out into the base to look for them. Bracing himself, he touched the release button. The cage opened.

_"Ha-ha-ha-haaaa!"_Sparky laughed maniacally as he flew around the lab generating static electricity.

"I hope I didn't make a **mistake**," Reuben replied uneasily, taking a step back and gulping.

Sparky stopped flying around and looked at Reuben. "Nagga worry, cousin," he assured him, nodding before he promptly whizzed out of the lab.

Reuben watched him go, feeling a sense of relief. But this relief didn't last very long. As he observed his surroundings the silence seemed to deepen. Reuben sat down, putting his head in his front paws, the relief becoming guilt. Sheer, unmitigated guilt.

"I'm so ashamed," he told himself, almost crying. "Stitch and Lilo could be in real trouble, and I can't go out and help Sparky rescue them... " he mumbled sadly.

Suddenly Reuben's memory clicked... he remembered what Lilo had said to him.

**Flashback**

_Lilo sighed, running her right hand through her long dark hair. "Reuben, please listen to me," she said, hoping to calm the irate cousin down. "Just because you're a failed experiment doesn't mean you have to STAY a failure!" She grew serious. "Stitch was destructive, but he didn't have to remain destructive."_

_Reuben hesitated, then turned to face Lilo. "I... I don't know... I... " he replied in a low voice, rubbing his paws nervously._

_Putting a hand on Reuben's shoulder, Lilo assured him. "I KNOW you can do it," she told him softly, tenderly._

**Flashback Ends**

Reuben thought about what Lilo had told him for several moments. Then he stood up, looking at the exit. "I know I can do it... I KNOW I can do it!" Reuben told himself, his voice tense but slowly becoming more confident.

Bracing himself, fists clenching, experiment 6-2-5, a.k.a. Reuben, headed out of the lab and down the ramp. His _ohana_ needed him.

**...**

**To Be Continued**

**…**

**Author note: some of the scenes are based off of scenes from Stitch the Movie. Some of the new experiments are based off other characters from different shows, but I'll explain later.**


	6. Experimental Havoc

**Experimental Havoc**

**…**

Stitch was trapped in the force field cage. He growled and struggled while scanning devices were analyzing him. Across the lab, Dr. Hamsterviel was situated next to the control panel of his equipment, trying to decide what new pod to activate. He tossed a look at the struggling Stitch.

"Struggle all you want, it won't help you," he told Stitch, his expression haughty. "You should be **honored** that I've chosen you for my evil plans, 6-2-6."

"My-name-STITCH!" Stitch corrected angrily, swinging another futile punch at the force field.

"Whatever!" Hamsterviel snapped contemptuously. "Just be quiet, I'm busy!" He turned his attention back to his equipment. "Now, let's see..." he began thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, an eager expression glinting in his red eyes. "Hmm. Which other experiment was I going activate? They're in here somewhere..."

Suddenly there burst a shower of sparks from a power conductor as Sparky secretly appeared in the lab. He maneuvered around some machines, keeping his electricity at low mode. Looking up from behind some equipment, Sparky saw Stitch and some other creatures (presumably his other cousins) imprisoned as some puny little rodent worked at a computer.

"_Cousins_," Sparky said in a low voice, a dazed expression on his face. Suddenly he bared his teeth, zoomed at some machinery linked to the cages, and traveled into the machine's electrical circuits.

"What's happening?" Dr. Hamsterviel shrieked as the computerized equipment in his lab suffered a major electrical eyes bugging out in horror and surprise, and his long tail stiffened in panic.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Sparky cackled as he suddenly came out of hiding and shorted out all electronics, causing the force field cages containing Stitch and the experiments to vanish.

Stitch looked around surprised and noticed Sparky. "Thanks, cousin! _Mahalo_!" he called out in Hawaiian.

BA-BLAM!

Suddenly an energy blast hit Stitch, causing him to fall down dazed. Sparky turned in surprise, seeing Experiment 4-5-1, (the laser-eyed cousin) glaring at her surroundings, looking for enemies to destroy.

5-7-2 (the silicon-based cousin) reared up, becoming six feet tall; her arms turned into sledgehammers and she growled at Sparky, who gulped slightly in nervousness.

5-3-4 (the manta ray experiment) flew in the air, letting out a small cry.

4-7-4 (the tiny lizard experiment) remained in his opened cage, unsure of what to do.

Then 1-2-4 (the hammerhead experiment) jumped ten feet high in the air towards him. With a gasp, 4-7-4 moved out of the way, as 1-2-4 slammed the spot with his hammer-like face, making a loud clanking sound. 1-2-4 reared his head and growled. His victim had escaped!

4-7-4 ran away as fast as he could from the hammer-headed cousin. As he ran, his inner power activated: his body morphed and grew bigger and muscular; his tail became longer and whip-like. He had strong agile legs and arms and his fingers and toes grew razor-sharp claws. Three spikes sprouted from his back. His head became menacing; his teeth became longer and sharper, his yellow eyes glowed brightly and two long antennas sprouted from his head.

The hammer-faced 1-2-4 stared in surprise as his retreating prey transformed into something absolutely huge!

4-7-4 turned and growled, his tail swishing back and forth like an angry predator. Now it was 1-2-4 who felt the urge to run away as 4-7-4 suddenly ran at 1-2-4 with great speed.

"I'll SLASH and GNASH you!" he shouted in a savage voice, his claws outstretched, his teeth bared, his eyes full of deadly rage.

Dr. Hamsterviel looked around uneasily at the highly advanced life forms that were quickly getting out of control. He was an egomaniac but he was not **stupid**. He quickly hit a button on his hover chair, and suddenly some security guns hidden in the walls appeared and opened fire on the experiments, several of them honed on the biggest threat, 4-7-4.

4-7-4 grunted in pain, his attack distracted by the random shots. He snarled at the guns, eyes blazing with fury. Meanwhile, Stitch had recovered from his daze and noticed the guns. He then jumped through the air, dodging an incoming stun blast. 4-5-1 followed his lead, leaping and zigzagging around the lab, dodging shots and finally firing at a gun with her laser eyes, destroying it.

5-7-2 was being pummeled with shots. Growling in pain, she flung her arm, and suddenly sand particles went flying from her arm and up at the ceiling like micro-missiles at some of the guns, damaging them as Sparky took out the rest.

Meanwhile Hamsterviel had escaped through the lab's exit door, which quickly closed behind him. "I need to alert security!" he exclaimed loudly as he pressed a button on the arm of his chair. "Security! We have a breach!" he shouted in a shrill voice. Then he frowned. Nothing was happening.

"SECURITY! HELLOOO! Grrr!" He growled in frustration when he realized what was wrong. "Why do these things malfunction on me?" he demanded no one in particular. **"Why is good help so hard to find?"**

**INSIDE THE LAB**

4-7-4 snarled at the destroyed weapons before turning his attention to his original attacker. He had not yet forgotten about 1-2-4. But where was he?

1-2-4 had finally come out of hiding when the guns were destroyed. He turned and saw 4-7-4 about to charge at him, but 1-2-4 refused to retreat this time. 1-2-4 ran faster than one would think his thick legs could run and jumped ten feet in the air, his hammerhead raised to strike!

Unimpressed, 4-7-4 stopped in mid-run and flexed his arm. When 1-2-4 was about to nail his target with his hammerhead, 4-7-4 swung his fist at 1-2-4's head, sending the gray-skinned experiment flying across the room, dazing him.

"RRAAAAHH!" 4-7-4 snarled; his fist ached from the impact. It almost felt like he'd broken it on 1-2-4's head! He then ran towards his fallen attacker, his claws outstretched. But before he took seven steps, he was struck by electricity, stunning him.

Meanwhile, Stitch looked around. Several experiments were lying on the floor motionless, except for 4-7-4 who was lying on his side, groaning. Sparky flew up to Stitch. "You... took care of them, Sparky?" Stitch asked, gesturing to the barely conscious cousins lying on the floor.

"Ih," Sparky answered in a raspy voice. "Tee naga reesan tuu wazan!" (Translation: They wouldn't listen to reason.)

Stitch nodded, understanding the situation. Then he started checking around the lab, finally finding a container, checking the contents. "Six hundred and eighteen experiments logged and functional," the container's computer informed.

"Five missing?" Stitch replied with a frown.

He and Sparky looked at the cousins sprawled on the floor, some unconscious (except for 4-7-4 who was lying on his side, barely conscious, but weakened by Sparky's electrical attack). There were four.

Hmm. Where was the fifth one?

"GAH!" Sparky suddenly grunted in pain.

He and Stitch looked up and saw a dark cloud near the ceiling. The manta ray-like experiment was zooming through it and 'round it, making the rain cloud bigger and stronger. More drops came down, and then it started pouring.

"Ah, oh, ee!" Sparky grunted in pain, as the rain drops affected his electrical powers. A moment later he let out a loud shriek and then fell over dazed as his powers short-circuited.

Stitch was very annoyed with the rain pouring on top of him but then noticed the huge puddles that started forming on the floor, merging together... and he realized what this meant.

"Oh, ah, _ohhh_… " Stitch whimpered unhappily, a fear growing inside him as he realized that the room was flooding… and _fast_.

**…**

Reuben went into a large room. He looked around nervously. "Oh, I don't know which is worse," he said to himself, his dark eyes darting left and right, "the dead silence or the sound of an approaching enemy," he murmured.

Suddenly he heard a thudding sound heading his way. Panicking, Reuben ran behind some equipment. Reuben carefully peeked from his hiding place. It was the green-eyed, gray-skinned giant that had tried to shoot him inside Jumba's lab. And Lilo was in a hover cage! Sheer terror overwhelmed Reuben. He ducked behind the equipment.

"Let me GO, you big dummy!" Lilo shouted defiantly, pounding the cage she was in with her fists.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Martu chuckled with an amused smile. "I'll sell you to some zoo that will pay handsomely for an exotic life form like you. Now, let me see," he commented as he accessed a computer.

Reuben felt as if his insides were being torn apart. Lilo was in trouble and he felt so helpless. He closed his eyes and clutched his fists. "Deal with it Reuben, deal with it," he told himself, trying to resist the fear he felt. Bracing himself he jumped out of his hiding place. "Let her go, you CREEP!" Reuben told Martu in a tight voice, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What?" Martu exclaimed, turning to face the speaker.

"Reuben?" Lilo exclaimed in surprise, her eyes full of disbelief.

"You little trog!" Martu shouted menacingly, drawing his blaster and firing.

Reuben automatically caught the bolt with his front paws. Martu stared at him, too surprised to fire again.

"WOW!" Reuben exclaimed, surprised he could do that. "Wow, this is... gee, I didn't know I could-OOH! _Ow-,ow-ow-ow_!" he shouted painfully as the energy ball began to burn his paws. Not wanting to hold onto it anymore, Reuben then threw the very hot bolt back to Martu.

Martu quickly dodged the incoming bolt. Growling angrily, he fired again and again at Reuben, who dodged the bolts over and over. As if the battle had somehow activated some inner power within him, his antennas, spikes, and extra arms sprouted from his body. Growling, he caught the next four bolts with his four paws; and threw them back quickly. Martu jumped sideways, dodging the bolts.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Reuben raced over to some heavy equipment and lifted it over his head with ease. "Special delivery!" he shouted as he threw it at Martu.

"AAAAA!" Martu shouted as the device crashed into him -

KA-KLONK!

Knocking him out cold.

Reuben went over to Lilo's cage and quickly smashed the control console, shutting down the shield. "You OK, Lilo?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes…" Lilo answered in a low voice. "Reuben… you saved me."

"Well… ah… yes, I guess I did." Reuben stammered, fiddling with his four front paws sheepishly.

Reuben then looked himself over and frowned when he noticed something. "Hey where did these come from?" he asked no one in particular, flexing his sixteen fingers.

"I guess you always had them," Lilo suggested. "When you fought that big dummy you accessed your powers, including those." She pointed at Reuben's extra limbs.

"You might be right," Reuben conceded as he pulled his antennas, spikes and lower arms within himself.

"We got to find Stitch and the other cousins," Lilo told Reuben. "Follow me."

Reuben shrugged and followed Lilo.

**…**

Dr. Hamsterviel entered a monitoring room and started clicking some buttons on a console. One of the screens was snowy. Growling in annoyance, Hamsterviel activated an intercom. "Security alert, the intruders are escaping!" he said harshly, his expression taut. "Apprehend them by **any means necessary!**"

**…**

Meanwhile, the lab was flooding fast. Stitch was on top of the tallest equipment, hyperventilating as water poured from the cloud, and making the flooding water rise higher. He held the container with the pods close to him. Water couldn't get inside the container, so the pods inside remained dried. But for how long could he keep them dry?

Sparky was climbing onto some machinery as water poured on him. He wasn't as paranoid about the water as Stitch was and the water didn't pang him anymore now that his power was short-circuited. But he couldn't fly or even generate a spark. He looked around for anything useful as water dripped down his ears, nose, and antennas, and down his body.

Meanwhile, the other experiments were swimming through the water. 5-7-2, the sand-like experiment, couldn't remain in her solid form and was swirling in the water, moaning unhappily.

4-7-4 (the super strong juggernaut) had climbed out of the water, on top of some equipment, and snarled as he observed his surroundings. Rain poured on him in bucket loads, dripping down his thick muscles.

4-5-1, the four-legged experiment with energy eyes, swam to the top of the machine where 4-7-4 was above water. 4-7-4 snarled at her menacingly, raising his claws above his head.

In response, 4-5-1 fired at him with her ray vision.

"Arrgh!" He grunted painfully as the blast knocked him off the edge of the equipment into the water with a splash.

With unmistakable glee in her eyes, 4-5-1 climbed on top of the equipment. She then looked down and glowered at the raging experiment that swam back to the equipment, still snarling, not accepting a watery defeat gracefully. 4-5-1 fired at him again and steam rose from the water around 4-7-4; he grunted in pain and anger, and with a mighty thrust of his arms, legs and tail, he jumped out of the water and launched through the air and crashed into 4-5-1, who shot him in the chest with her ray vision, as they both went falling into the water, dazed.

1-2-4, the hammer-faced experiment desperately struggled to keep his head above water, grunting and growling. But his short arms and thick legs weren't designed for swimming. Weary and out of breath, he sunk into the deep water out of sight whilst 5-3-4, the manta ray-like experiment continued flying (mostly floating) in the cloud, keeping the storm strong, dark and stable as the cloud poured rain in bucket loads.

Sparky looked around helplessly when suddenly the water submerged the equipment he was standing on top of. "Huh?" he exclaimed as the water came to his feet. He grew afraid. Losing his powers was scary, but the fact that he couldn't swim made his fear great as the water reached his knees and as the slight waves were trying to nudge him into the very deep water.

And Stitch? Stitch was so scared he didn't notice Sparky's fate or any of the others'. He was on the highest spot and the water was almost at the top. He whimpered anxiously, fearing he was going to die.

**OUTSIDE THE LAB**

Dozens of armed droids walked towards the ten-foot lab door. One went to the control panel. "Get ready to apprehend genetic experiments," the lead droid told the other droids. "Set weapons to stun."

"Roger, roger," one replied dutifully.

The lead droid pressed a button... the ten-foot door opened, a tidal wave of water suddenly charging on top of them, sweeping them down a the passage as tons of water continued pouring out of the lab. Among the torrent of water, several of the experiments were swept out of the lab down the passageway, a hair's breadth from death.

The torrent of water raced down the passageway (dozens of droids in the front of the torrent), and reached a fork in the road, and slammed into it, smashing many of the droids in the process, before splitting into the two directions, flooding different areas.

**INSIDE THE LAB**

Sparky was up to his waist, and suddenly he felt his body pushed by a wave, almost knocking him into the deep water. Sparky managed not to slip off, and then notice that the water was going down. He looked around as the water level continued to drop even though the rain continued to pour into the lab.

"Stitch!" he shouted up at Stitch, his face perplexed.

"Huh?" Stitch murmured when he looked up, snapping out of his fear. He looked around and noticed that the water was going down.

Stitch looked around carefully and noticed the water was pouring out of the lab and through an open door. Before long, the flooding was reduced to a puddle. The rain continued to pour from the cloud, but it just flowed out the entrance. Stitch took a few deep breaths and came to the floor, and looked up at the rain cloud and at the rain experiment, who was continuing his primary function.

"I **hate** that cousin," he growled irritably. Then he looked at Sparky. "Let's get thisa outa here." Stitch gestured to the container. "We gotta find Lilo!"

Sparky nodded and started to climb down from the equipment he was on top of. Things were really out of hand!

**…**

Martu woke up groaning, rubbing his head. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on that trog," he murmured irritably as he pushed himself up, onto his hands and knees.

He then heard a rumbling sound. Pushing himself up, he looked and to his shock, a wave of water came out of a doorway and struck him, knocking him down. The deep torrent of water began to go down as it began to spread itself thin. Martu got up. The water was up to his knees and shrinking.

"Well, that wasn't so bad - " Martu began to say.

Suddenly, a bulky reptilian alien was swept along the floor towards him, struggling, alongside a wiry creature.

"No trog is going to get the best of me," Martu sputtered in shock, intermingled with annoyance. He drew his weapon and fired.

The shot that hit Experiment 4-5-1 dazed her, and then she lay motionlessly in the water that half submerged her body and flowed past her. The Juggernaut grunted when several shots hit him. He got up and turned his head up at Martu and snarled.

"Oh crud," Martu murmured when he realized his mistake,his eyes widening as he realized the intense butt-kicking he was soon to endure. "Now, uh, hold on, let's not be hasty, and consider the virtue of self-restraint - "

"I'LL SLASH AND GNASH YOU!" 4-7-4 shouted and ran zigzagging, dodging Martu's incoming shots and jumping into the air and on top of Martu, who fell into the trickling water with a splash.

"Ow, oh, ee! Stop it! GAH!" Martu screamed in pain as 4-7-4 struck him with his claws again and again with speed and strength. 4-7-4 then took a step back and then reached forward and lifted Martu over his head and threw him. Martu hit the wall and fell on the floor, moaning in pain.

"RAAAHHH!" 4-7-4 roared savagely, beating his chest in victory before he took off down the passage.

4-5-1 got to her feet, moaning. She shook herself out of her daze, and observed her surroundings. She eyed Martu lying in the foot deep water, too achy to get up. With a growl, she fired her energy beams at him and he groaned in pain as he lay half-merged in the water.

**…**

Lilo and Reuben ran down a passageway. "Hey, Lilo..." Reuben shouted as he stopped running, gesturing to Lilo to do the same, "do you hear something?"

Lilo stopped running and turned her head. "Hear what?" she asked, confused.

Then she heard it. It was low rumbling sound up ahead of them. "That can't be good," Reuben commented, taking a step back.

Then a mountain of water came zooming towards them.

"**AAAAAAAHHHH**!" Lilo and Reuben screamed in shock, hugging each other in terror. The two of them turned and ran but the water was gaining on them. "Hang on, Lilo!" Reuben screamed as he ran behind her and grasped her with his arms. Sprouting out his extra arms, he used them to climb the wall and got high enough in the nick of time as a flash flood came rushing through the passageway. "WHOA, that was close," he commented as he held Lilo over his head with his arms, while using his extra arms to cling to the wall.

The water continued rushing and eventually shrank down, and until it became ankle deep, though it still kept flowing down the passageway. "It looks safe now!" Lilo declared, jumping out of Reuben's arms and landing on her feet, making a splash. Lilo examined the arm of her suit.

"This enhancer suit is great," she exclaimed happily, flexing her fingers.

"Yeah, impressive!" Reuben commented as he climbed down the wall and onto the wet floor. "What now?" he asked curiously.

"We got to find Stitch and rescue the cousins," Lilo told Reuben urgently.

"Lilo!" Stitch's voice echoed from down the hall.

Lilo and Reuben turned in surprise and saw Stitch and Sparky heading toward them, their feet splashing the water on the floor.

"Lilo!" "Stitch!" Stitch and Lilo exclaimed each other's names simultaneously as they both ran at each other and embraced each other.

Lilo and Stitch let go and Lilo noticed that Sparky seemed tired, his breathing ragged. "Stitch, what's wrong with Sparky?" she asked in a worried voice, gesturing at Sparky.

"Water," Stitch explained unhappily. "It shorta-circuited him."

"Speaking of water," Reuben interjected softly, gesturing to the water on the floor, "where did it all come from?"

"Cousin," Stitch muttered irritably, gesturing down the hall they came from; water still trickling on the floor. "He mada thisa mess and still isa - "

Suddenly a large group of robots came from down the hall, their feet splashing in the water on the floor. "Surrender now!" one of the droids ordered.

Stitch growled and stepped between Lilo and the robots; his lower arms, spikes, antennas became visible. Reuben was scared, but he bared his teeth (being flat, he didn't look menacing) and clutched his fists.

"I think YOU should surrender, metal heads," Lilo declared confidently, crossing her arms.

The robots fired but Stitch and Reuben caught the blaster bolts and threw them back at the robots. Lilo wrapped her arms around Sparky, trying to keep him safe from the random shots. Before long all the robots were destroyed.

"OK, so we got the cousins, now let's get out of here," Reuben said desperately, gesturing down the passageway with his two left paws.

"Wait!" Stitch declared loudly. "We don't hava them all. Five of them are stilla loose."

"Terrific!" Reuben groaned, rubbing his head irritably. "So what do we do? I assume whoever runs this joint isn't going to let us leave peacefully."

"No..." Lilo admitted slowly as she sat Sparky down into the puddle on the floor. "We need a plan." She and the others were thoughtful as they considered their plan.

Then Reuben perked up. "What about Sparky?" he asked hopefully. "He lost his power. If we can somehow restore them, he can provide a distraction."

Sparky said something in his alien language, and glowered at the puddle at his feet.

"He saysa he needa be dry before he cana recharge himself," Stitch translated with a frown, his paws on his hips.

"I know that!" Reuben retorted. "I can understand Tantalog."

"I was talking to **Lilo**," Stitch shot back.

"..._Oh_," Reuben murmured sheepishly.

Lilo looked at the water on the floor that kept trickling past them. "Ok... first we need to find a dry place," she told everyone in a matter-of-fact tone, "then we'll blow this rock."

**…**

Hamsterviel scowled as he viewed the monitors, showing various blips, indicating various activities. "What is the meaning of this?" he muttered angrily. What was going on?

"Master..." the computer said in a dull voice, its power drained… "Different sectors are flooding and different systems are short-circuiting. Maintenance crews are attempting repairs."

"**URRRRR**!" Hamsterviel screamed in frustration, banging on the armrests of his chair.

**…**

In some sort of storage room, Lilo, Stitch and Reuben stood in an ankle-deep puddle while Sparky stood on top of a crate, his eyes closed, his fists clutched. He groaned as he focused intensely; sparks flew from his antennas.

"Come on cousin," Stitch told him earnestly, "you can do it."

"We need you, Sparky," Lilo told the electrical creature desperately.

"Hey, at ease folks," Reuben interjected bluntly. "He's doing the best he can."

Lilo and Stitch waited as Sparky grunted; his body slowly glowed and with a static-like sound,he transformed into a living lightning bolt. He flew in a circle in the air, laughing.

"OK, Sparky," Lilo called out to the energetic alien. "We need a diversion. Think you can do it?"

Sparky looked down at Lilo and Stitch, and then he turned and zoomed at a control panel in the wall, vanishing as he transferred himself into the panel's circuits.

**…**

"Master, we have major electrical surge," the computer said in an artificial voice that was laced with static. "Various systems are f-f-failing. Battle dro-…" The computer's voice died as the screen went fuzzy.

"Urrr, I am **IRKED**!" Hamsterviel screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down.

**…**

The lights in the storeroom flickered. Lilo, Stitch and Reuben waited anxiously for Sparky to return.

"Do you think he went bad again?" Reuben asked curiously, his dark eyes dotting to and fro, half-expecting Sparky to show up and electrocute them into oblivion.

"Of course not," Lilo answered confidently. "He's family."

There was an electrical sound and Sparky came out of the control panel in a flash of sparks.

"Sparky, how it did go?" Lilo asked quickly.

Sparky spoke in rapid alien language. "He says he took out key systems and all the droids on the base," Reuben translated, "and we have five cousins loose doing as they please."

"Well let's rescue them," Lilo declared and started to run.

"Not so fast, Miss I-Can-Do-Anything," Reuben called after the overconfident girl. "Don't you think we need a plan?"

"I guess," Lilo conceded thoughtfully. She looked at the others. "So what's the plan?"

"I got it," Stitch declared. "We go to the ship, get equipment and then we'll go after the others."

"Let's do it!" Lilo told everyone earnestly.

"To the ship!" Stitch announced, pointing upwards dramatically.

**…**

Lilo and the others (except Sparky who was flying) were running back to where their ship was, their feet making a lot of splashing due to the flooding. Suddenly they stopped and stared in shock. There in the bay, that was full of water, was the hammer-faced experiment, lying in the foot of water, motionless.

"Is he… you know?" Reuben asked uneasily, not wanting to finish the sentence as they slowly approached him.

"No, he's just banged up," Lilo told him, going over and touching his head that was halfway in water.

1-2-4 growled softly, the part of his mouth that was underwater spewed bubbles.

"Well you better contain him," Reuben replied anxiously. "He doesn't look friendly."

Lilo scooped him up easily due to her strength-enhancing suit. They ran up the ship's ramp.

"Gabba ro?" Sparky asked, turning from a living lightning bolt to his original form.

"Follow me," Stitch instructed as they followed him.

They came to a doorway in a hall. Stitch pressed a button on a control panel with his claw and the door opened. Inside were several boxes and a few glass containers big enough to hold him and Reuben.

"So we put them all in these?" Reuben asked.

"Ih," Stitch answered.

"You sure this will hold them?" Lilo asked skeptically, looking at the glass containers.

"Yeah," Stitch answered, picking one up. "Isa very strong and cana resist all but mosta powerful lasers."

"OK," Lilo answered, as she placed the hammer-faced cousin in the container Stitch was holding. Stitch closed the lid.

"OK, let's go capture the rest," Reuben told everyone.

"Ih!" Sparky agreed energetically.

**...**

Experiment 5-3-4 continued flying around the lab, keeping the indoor storm he had created functioning. Lilo, Reuben and Stitch ran into the lab, with Stitch carrying a glass container.

"Oh boy is it wet in here," Reuben commented irritably as rain poured on them all in loads.

Stitch muttered something in an alien language.

"How do we get that annoying cousin?" Lilo asked, her hair, face and suit soaked as rain poured down from the ceiling.

"MEEGA get pest," Stitch replied, gesturing to himself. This was personal, after all, he thought to himself, as he climbed up the wall with his forearms, his extra arms holding the glass container.

Stitch reached the ceiling, which was all cloudy. The air was moist, but at least it wasn't pouring up here. His dark eyes turned red as they went into heat-scanning mode, enabling him to see heat. He saw the experiment's glowing red form (the red was the heat in the creature's body) in the clouds. Waiting patiently for a moment, he then jumped, and with a swipe of his hand, he grabbed the cousin and shoved him inside the container and then landed on his feet with a splash.

The raining stopped and the clouds started to dissipate. Soaking wet, Stitch looked into the container, the manta ray-like experiment clung the side of the container like a sticky pancake, its dark eyes glaring at Stitch.

"Man, who would have thought that such a tiny creature could cause so much trouble?" Reuben asked no one in particular.

"Ih," Stitch agreed, throwing an angry glare back at the little pest in the container.

**…**

In a flooded area (meaning it was less than a foot deep), blobs of brownish material floated on the surface, and moved around as if alive, and started to merge together, and grew into a muddy hill. The hill groaned as it attempted to stand up. Experiment 5-7-2 attempted to become her koala-like form, though the dampness made it difficult and stressful. Suddenly she heard a splashing sound and saw two strange creatures and a humanoid girl who was holding a glass container in her arms.

"Take it easy, cousin," Lilo warned the cousin cautiously as she approached the sandy creature. "We don't want to hurt you, but that's up to you."

Experiment 5-7-2 growled, foam bubbled from her mouth as she attempted to form her arm into a sledgehammer. But it crumbled into goop next to her.

Lilo jumped into the air at her with the glass container and threw it over her head and scooped her and most of her material inside and shut it. 5-7-2 moaned helplessly in her prison.

"I'm sorry, cousin," Lilo apologized sincerely, gently patting the container, "but you didn't give us a choice."

5-7-2 just growled softly, clearly not accepting Lilo's apology.

**…**

Experiment 4-5-1 shrieked in pain as Sparky electrocuted her with electricity generated from his antennas. Meanwhile, Stitch and Reuben were leaning over Lilo, who was on the ground and had a black burn mark on the front of her suit.

"Lilo... OK?" Stitch asked anxiously, taking Lilo's hand.

"You OK, gal?" Reuben asked, looking concerned.

"I'm... I'm OK!" Lilo assured them, getting to her feet. "The beam hit my suit and didn't get me. It packed a punch though."

"Yeah," Reuben agreed dryly. "You know, you should get a helmet or something. That suit is good but it won't matter squat if you got your head fried."

Lilo's features tightened as she imagined the deadly scenario.

"Hey, ooh, ree ga, re cousin!" Sparky shouted out impatiently to Lilo and the others.

Lilo and the others turned and saw Experiment 4-5-2 lying on the floor, dazed, too hurt to get up.

Reuben took the cage and shoved the ray-shooting cousin inside.

**…**

Experiment 4-7-4 was stalking a passageway. It had been quiet, but he didn't relax his guard. There were enemies - he could feel it. His shiny yellow eyes narrowed as he leaned his thick neck forward, his nostrils flared as he smelt something coming.

Lilos, Stitch and Reuben turned a corner and stopped before him. "Take it easy, cousin," Lilo told him carefully. "We don't want to hurt you."

Experiment 4-7-4 eyed them, surprised by the encounter, but still suspicious. He growled softly.

Stitch growled back. "No Stitch," Lilo told him, taking his arm. "Can't you see he's scared?"

4-7-4 blinked, surprised. He never heard of enemies speaking like this. "Will you come with us?" Lilo asked, taking a step forward, holding out her hand.

4-7-4 eyed her hand in confusion, and guided by an impulse, he reached out his clawed hand and gently laid it in her hand. Lilo looked back at Stitch smiling. "See?" she asked softly. "He just needed a friend." She looked back at him. "Will you follow us, cousin, and come home?"

4-7-4 hesitated and then lowered his head. "Ih," he answered in a low rumbling voice.

**...**

Martu was walking through a hallway; his body was full of sore cuts, bruises and burns. He entered the hanger bay. He heard a sound and saw Lilo and three of Jumba's trogs running out of another entrance and towards their ship.

"HEY! Hold it right there, trogs!" he ordered, pointing his blaster at them.

Lilo and the others looked up in surprise at the giant shark-faced alien.

"He doesn't give up, does he?" Reuben remarked.

4-7-4 snarled softly, posed for battle. Sparky snarled too, his antennas generating electricity. Reuben and Stitch posed for battle.

Lilo smiled. "Are you sure you want us mess with up, ya Big Dummy?" she asked smugly.

Martu glared at Lilo, offended by the insult, but saw that he was clearly outmatched. There were five of them, and one of HIM. Growling with frustration, he lowered his weapon.

"Don't follow us pal, if you know what's good for you," Reuben interjected as he and the others headed towards the ship.

4-7-4 followed Lilo, but kept his eyes focused on Martu, lest he try anything.

They all got on the ramp and Stitch stopped and gave Martu a raspberry, and then ran inside ramp closed behind him.

"I **hate** my life," Martu murmured irritably, crossing his arms, pouting darkly.

The red ship rose into the air and turned, flying past the shield containing the air in the room, and flew out of the base and into deep space. Seconds later, they took off through the stars, homeward bound.

**...**

Stitch was piloting the ship on a return trip to Earth. Next to him, Lilo sat quietly. "I'll go check on the cousins," she told Stitch.

"Okie Taka," Stitch said as he observed the outside.

Exiting the cockpit, Lilo walked through a passage into the back room. "So how is every - " Lilo stopped in midsentence.

Sparky and Reuben were sitting next to each other talking, though they stopped to look up at Lilo. In a separate seat was a small reptilian creature, looking up at Lilo with his bright yellow eyes.

"Oh! Uh... is that the bulky cousin we dealt with?" Lilo asked, pointing at him.

"Ih!" 4-7-4 answered in a soft nasal voice.

"Yeah, it's interesting..." Rueben cut in. "It turns out his ability is to infiltrate, spy and sabotage, so he's small and quick. However, when he gets into a combat situation, he transforms into a super strong killing machine. Since he isn't in a combat situation he reverted to his original form."

"Wow!" Lilo exclaimed thoughtfully. "You still need a name, though," She told 4-7-4. "I'm going to call you Shifter, because you can shift your shape."

"Arrh!" Shifter exclaimed, unused to having a name.

"I think he likes it," Reuben commented thoughtfully.

"Ih!" Sparky concurred.

Lilo looked at the cousins that were trapped in their containers. The hammer-faced one and the one with ray vision were motionless since they didn't have much space to move in their containers. The sandy one was moving around her cage like living sand, back and forth. The rain-inducing one was clinging to the side of the glass; the inside of the container was wet and misty.

"Well we didn't meet on good terms," Lilo began to say to them. "But we can still give you names." She looked them over. "Your name will be Hammerface," she told the hammer-faced cousin.

Hammerface stared back at Lilo, his thoughts and emotions hard to read.

Lilo looked at the rain inducer who clung to the glass of his cage. "You make things wet," she told him softly. "I think I'll call you Droplet!"

"Hm," Reuben grunted. "More like **flash flood**," he whispered to Sparky.

"Ih," Sparky agreed, his face full of distaste, his body trembling with electricity that circulated through his body.

Lilo looked at the sandy one. "I'm going to call you Sanders," she told the sandy one.

Experiment 5-7-2 stopped moving and glared at Lilo. Then it started speaking in an alien language.

She wants to know if you gave her a boy name," Reuben translated ruefully, sensing the complication about to arise.

"She's a girl?" Lilo exclaimed in surprise.

"IH," 5-7-2 answered viciously, glowering at Lilo.

"She says yes," Reuben translated for Lilo.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lilo apologized, very embarrassed. "I couldn't tell if you were a boy or girl so I assumed…" She trailed off and then cleared her throat. "Let me just think of a girl name."

5-7-2 glowered at Lilo as she thought of a fitting girl's name. "How about Sandy?" she asked hopefully.

5-7-2 glowered, but her face softened as she replied in her own language.

"She says it's OK," Reuben translated.

"Good!" Lilo replied, relieved that that misunderstanding was cleared. She turned, looking at Experiment 4-5-1. "Are you a boy or a girl?" she asked carefully.

4-5-1 stared at Lilo, refusing to answer. "Don't be a fool, cousin," Reuben rebuked her softly. "You don't want a name that degrades you, do you?"

4-5-1 grunted and glared at Lilo. "REFA," she spat.

"She says she is female," Reuben translated.

"You shoot energy from your eyes," Lilo said, her finger touching her chin, her eyes narrowed. "So..." She clapped her hands together. "I think I'll call you Bright Eyes. A fitting girly name!"

Bright Eyes sulked, but didn't say anything else.

**…**

**To Be Continued!**

**Author's note: Some scenes are based off scenes from some of my favorite cartoons. This is also a turning point for 6-2-5/Reuben.**

**INFORMATION ON THE EXPERIMENTS**

**Experiment 1-2-4/Hammerface. He is innately the same as his cartoon counterpart, though I altered minor details about him.**

**Experiment 4-7-4/Shifter. In case it isn't obvious, I modeled him after the Incredible Hulk from Marvel Comics, though there are obvious differences.**

**Experiment 4-5-1/Bright Eyes. She based off experiment 6-0-9/Heat and experiment 6-1-9/Splodyhead from the original series.**

**Experiment 5-3-4/Droplet. It's hard to tell if he is my idea or Disney's. I thought of him when I worked on my rewrite, but in Leroy and Stitch, there a rain experiment, very different from my design.**

**Experiment 5-7-2/Sandy. She is based off the villain, Sandman from Marvel Comics.**


End file.
